Let's Make the Inuyasha Characters Do Stuff
by Anesther
Summary: What happens when one anime fanatic decides to make a story that will make the characters of Inuyasha do whatever the reader puts in their review? Hopefully chaos and discord.
1. Intro: My Dare

**Let's Make the Inuyasha Characters Do Stuff**

KSDG: EVERY LIVING THING MUST DIE. –clears throat- Now that I have your attention, this is something I started basically for me. You readers out there are important of course because you guys get to ask the Inu-tachi what you want; whether those things are dares, questions, or anything you're little creative minds can think of. Whatever it is, we can do it, since I have the power to do so. Now let's meet our stars, we have: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and last, but not least Naraku.

Inuyasha: Why the hell are we here?! And who the hell are you?!

KSDG: Have a little patience my cute little hanyou. You guys are here because I say so. Anyway to explain, our readers (if there are any) are going to ask you guys anything they wish and you guys are going to do it.

Sesshomaru: And what if we refuse to participate?

KSDG: Then they come up with a punishment if you don't do what they ask. Sounds simple ne?

Sango: Why does this seem so weird?

KSDG: Cause you're with me.

Everyone: -stares at KSDG-

Kikyo: -looks around- Where's Kagome?

KSDG: She's not going to be in here unless a reviewer wants her to be in here.

Kikyo: But she's the second main character.

KSDG: I know Kikyo-sama but I hate her. That's why you're here.

Kikyo: I have a fan?

KSDG: Damn straight. –hugs Kikyo-

Sango: Why do you hate Kagome?

KSDG: Cause I do. Nothing is going to change that so don't even bother trying to convert me. Now, just to get things started this is something that I want really badly. My dare is for all of you, I dare: Inuyasha to start making out with Sesshomaru, Sango has to make out with Naraku and all Miroku has to do is grope the guys.

Kikyo: So what do I do?

KSDG: You just sit with me and we watch the show. Oh and while I'm at it. –restores Kikyo to her human flesh-

Everyone: -stares-

Naraku: You made her human?!

KSDG: It's my story. I do what I want. –offers Kikyo some ramen-

Kikyo: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Ramen!

KSDG: Nope. You'll get your ramen when you finish making out with your brother.

Inuyasha: -stares at Sesshomaru in disgust-

Sesshomaru: -glares at younger sibling- -turns to me- I despise you…

KSDG: Aww, I love you too. Now get kissing.

Inuyasha: -grabs Sesshomaru and begins to make out with him-

Sango: -glares at me before turning to Naraku-

Naraku: -grabs Sango and starts making out with-

Miroku: -stares in shock and begins to cry-

-Okay… Now the two pairings seem to be enjoying themselves… A lot…-

Miroku: -tries to stroke Sango's ass-

Kikyo: -slaps Miroku's hand- She didn't say that you get to grope the girls.

Miroku: -keeps weeping as he moves over to touch Naraku- -watches in shock and bewilderment when he sees Sango stick out her tongue into Naraku's mouth- WTH?!

-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are really enjoying it…-

KSDG: -pulls out camera and starts taking photos- These are going right on eBay.

Kikyo: -watches the display between the two- They seem to be having fun.

KSDG: Yeah, that's why I'm taking pictures to keep this memory forever.

Kikyo: -turns to me- Um… Can I have one…?

KSDG: Uh-huh. I was going to give one to you anyway. Yaoi… -chuckles- It's so amusing at times. Send us your stuff okay? –looks at the making out people- You guys can stop now ya know?

-the pairs keep making out…-


	2. Kissy Time

KSDG: And we're back. Hello to everyone out there and I received two dares which are extremely hilarious from two reviewers but unfortunately we only get to do one… That sucks. But I absolutely plan to do every dare, question ect that comes up. Now let's take a look see at this dare from _greendayluvr93_. Their dare is: _I dare Kikyo to make out with Inuyasha. Then I dare Shippo to carry an all day sucker and sing the Barbie girl song while doing the chicken dance. _

Naraku: What?! Noooooooo!

KSDG: It's in the dare.

Naraku: She can't make out with Inuyasha!

KSDG: Too late. –points to the hanyou and miko that didn't waste time-

Naraku: -starts to weep- I wanted Kikyo…

Miroku: Sango, will you make out with me too?

Sango: No you perv!

Sesshomaru: -watches Kikyo and Inuyasha with slight anger-

KSDG: Haha someone's got jealous.

Sesshomaru: I am not!

KSDG: Suuuure… Now, let's bring Shippo out. –magically pops the kit onto the stage-

Shippo: Agh, where am I?!

KSDG: You're now my hostage like everyone else.

Everyone: -stares-

KSDG: Uh… Look it's a giant UFO.

Everyone: Where?!

KSDG: -grabs Shippo and hands him an all day sucker-

Shippo: What's this?

KSDG: Shut up and sing the Barbie song. You also have to do the chicken dance. And... ...What are you wearing...? -stares at the fox wearing a pink tutu and tiara-

Shippo: -blushes- None of your business! -uses fox magic to change- And also, I don't have to listen to you!

KSDG: But it's in the dare…

Shippo: Why? You can't make me!

KSDG: -thinks- -gets evil thought- Do it, or else I'm going to take away ALL your candy and make you watch your father's death repeatedly.

Shippo: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

KSDG: Then start dancing raccoon. And put back on the tutu and tiara.

Shippo: - changes back and grudgingly begins to dance and sing- Barbie girl!

Naraku: -grins at me as he wraps arm around my shoulder- I like you.

KSDG: Yes, I got Naraku to say he likes me. –starts to hum as I pull out a tape recorder-

Naraku: What the hell?!?!

KSDG: Ha, I brought a tape recorder for today. Now that I have the wicked villain saying he likes something makes me feel complete.

Naraku: -stares then grins-

KSDG: Why are you staring? –takes a step back-

Naraku: You might make a potential mate…

KSDG: -glances back then runs-

Naraku: Wait come back!

KSDG: Go away dammit. –turns to the couple that is still making out- You guys can stop.

Sesshomaru: I'm not the only one that wants then to stop…

KSDG: -whispers to Naraku- Ya think he's gay?

Naraku: -whispers back- Yeah, no lie. I mean look at the makeup and feminine features. Not to mention he enjoyed making out with Inuyasha.

KSDG: Yeah, you're right. Hey, wait don't you wear eye shadow?

Naraku: -glares- I DO NOT!

KSDG: Whatever. Where's Shippo?

Shippo: I'm a Barbie girl! –keeps dancing-

KSDG: Oh yeah he enjoys it. Now aren't I supposed to be running from you?

Naraku: -picks me up and whisks me away-

KSDG: Put me down!

Sango: Bye till next time!

Miroku: If Naraku brings her back…


	3. More Kissing with a chance of Crying

KSDG: -limps back into the room- I managed… to get… away… -plops down on giant beanbag chair-

Inuyasha: What happened to you?

KSDG: Naraku. Anyways, now that I managed to escape Naraku which didn't take very long cause he forgot to lock the door, we have dares and questions from _Inukikbaby. _Their dare is_: I dare Sesshomaru and Miroku to kiss Kikyo and worship her while Inuyasha and Naraku just watch in agony from the side. As for Sango I have a question for her: Do you like Miroku even more than Inuyasha or is it the other way around? And do you think you look more like Kikyo than Kagome? I think you do. _

Sesshomaru: I'm not doing that! No way in hell!

Inuyasha: You better fucking not!

Naraku: I'll kill you if you even try!

Sesshomaru: What makes you think I want to kiss her? She's human!

KSDG: Boo hoo. You'll do it, or I'll hurt Rin.

Sesshomaru: -growls at me- I loathe you…

KSDG: Do it and no harm will befall Rin-chan.

Miroku: I'll gladly participate in the dare. Ow! –got hit with giant boomerang-

Sango: Shut up monk!

Miroku: Hey, don't forget, you still have those questions to answer.

Sango: Huh…?

KSDG: Yeah, sorry you do.

Sango: I do…?

KSDG: Uh-huh. Now you two. –points to Miroku and Sesshomaru- Start kissing and worshiping Kikyo-sama. Remember Sesshomaru: Rin is in my possession.

Sesshomaru: -grumbles-

Miroku: -merrily skips towards the miko-

Inuyasha: -growls-

Naraku: -begins to weep as he cuts his himself- Why…? Why…?

Sesshomaru: -realizes his enemies are really upset- -smirks at his chance for revenge so he kisses Kikyo on the lips-

Naraku: -stares- NNNNOOOOOO! –starts bawling-

Inuyasha: -begins to slam head on the wall to make a hole-

Miroku: -kisses Kikyo's hand and begins to bow-

KSDG: Okay, now we just need your answers Sango-san.

Sango: Well, to start, thanks for saying that I look like Kikyo. That's very flattering. I think Kagome looks more like Kikyo, but I guess when you actually take a close look she doesn't really.

KSDG: Hmm… -examines Sango- Yeah, you do look more like Kikyo.

Sango: Now for your other question, I suppose I like Inuyasha more…

Inuyasha: -stares at Sango-

Miroku: WHAT?!

Sango: Well, I like you too when you're not being a leacherous perverted hentai! I guess when it comes down to it, Inuyasha's a better pick, he's a bit more loyal. I like you monk, but you're not exactly faithful at all.

Miroku: I resent that!

Sango: Than learn not to be so disgusting!

KSDG: She's right Miroku. Besides, if you love Sango so much, why do you keep up being perverted and asking women to bare your children?

Sango: -glares at Miroku- Yeah, why do you?

Miroku: -now in a very uncomfortable situation- Uh…

Sango: Answer me monk! –starts chasing Miroku around room-

-Sesshomaru and Kikyo seem to be really getting into it…-

KSDG: Now, now Naraku, calm down.

Naraku: I CAN'T! –continues crying-

KSDG: -sigh- Never thought he'd cry so much.Would it make you feel better if you kidnapped me?

Naraku: Thanks but... I can't right now...

KSDG: Poor little Naraku.

Inuyasha: -stops Sango- Hey, do you really like me more than Miroku?

Sango: -blushes- Sometimes…

Inuyasha: -starts getting ideas- -grabs Sango and rushes out the exit door-

KSDG: -looks from exit door to the demon and miko then back to the door- Damn… -glances at knocked out monk and crying Naraku- Everyone's busy… -finally notices Shippo who's still singing and dancing- Will you shut up? –grabs fox and starts to hit him over the head-

Shippo: HELP ME!!!

Kikyo: Till next time everyone! –continues kissing Sesshomaru-


	4. You Sunk My Battleship!

KSDG: Hi everyone. First, let me send thanks to all who enjoy this story and who left reviews with dares and questions.

Miroku: Ooh, let me read this one!

Naraku: No, I'm reading it.

KSDG: Miroku asked first, Naraku you can do the next one. –hands paper to Miroku-

Miroku: Okay, this one is from: _Inukikbaby_. Her dare is... –reads- Ah, hell NO!

Inuyasha: What? Spit it out monk!

KSDG: Sorry, but we're doing this one, cause I like it. –grabs back paper- Anyway, her dare: _I dare Sango to grope Sessh, Naraku, Inu and Shippo and pretends to like it and laugh like an evil villain. Miroku also has to grope the four, but this time say, 'I love you! Marry me!!' like a little girl. As for Kikyo, I dare her to throw rocks at Inuyasha while cooking delicious stew in a big cauldron for her and her one true love. _

Everyone: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

KSDG: Do it guys. Come on.

Everyone: NO!

KSDG: -sigh- Then you guys are going to be in pain.

Inuyasha: What the hell can you do to us? You got nothing.

KSDG: I beg to differ. I have a tape recording with Kagome saying 'sit' and play it repeatedly. Shippo, you already know your punishment. Sesshomaru knows his punishment if he doesn't. –takes out picture of Rin- Sango gets to be groped endlessly and Miroku's will be cut off.

Everyone: -stares and gasps-

Naraku: What about me? You have nothing do you?

KSDG: -takes out Naraku's heart- Ooh squishy… -pokes-

Naraku: OKAY! I'll do it.

Everyone: -nods-

KSDG: Goodie. –claps-

Sango: Alright… -starts groping the four- This is so wrong…

KSDG: Ya mad?

Sango: Damn right…

Kikyo: Might as well. –throws rock at Inuyasha's head-

Inuyasha: -surprisingly doesn't flinch-

Kikyo: Hm. –throws two more at head-

KSDG: You know that he has a hard head right?

Kikyo: -chuckles- Always did know. But, now I know, it's not actually just a saying.

Inuyasha: I heard that! –feels Sango's hand touch his butt- Hey!

Sango: It's in the dare. You think I like it?!

Sesshomaru: Well, since you haven't removed your hand from my ass, you must be enjoying it.

Sango: Shut up! –gropes Naraku-

Naraku: -whimpers-

Sango: -cackles evilly- That was actually fun.

Shippo: Miroku stop it!

Miroku: I love you all! Marry me!! –thinks- _I'll get back at whoever did this… _Marry me!!

KSDG: Huh... Miroku can actually sound like a girl... Wow Kikyo, that smells good.

Kikyo: Thank you.

KSDG: So, who you making it for besides you.

Kikyo: Not sure.

KSDG: Well-- -stops when I hear Sango's evil laugh- Wow, she's actually scary…

Miroku: Come back here! –tackles Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: GET OFF ME!

Miroku: NO! NOT TILL YOU MARRY ME!

Sesshomaru: YOU'RE NOT GAY!

Miroku: True, I'm not. But, you are.

Sesshomaru: -begins to hit Miroku over head- GET! OFF! OF! ME!! Go back and grope Shippo you fucking pedophile!

Shippo: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Sango: -pinches Naraku's ass- Hm, firm.

Naraku: What the hell?! Go away!

Sango: Can't. –caresses Inuyasha's butt-

Inuyasha: Sango, not in public.

Sango: I know but it's the dare.

Inuyasha: Just come to my place later. Kikyo's coming over too.

Sango: -ponders- Okay. But you know I still have to do this.

Miroku: What you're going over to Inuyasha's?!

Sango: Yeah, so?

Shippo: I'm alone…

Miroku: -affectionately hugs the kit- I love you!

Shippo: Go away!

KSDG: Kikyo's stew is finished.

Kikyo: Yup, now who to eat it with. –thinks as she continues to throw rocks at Inu's head-

KSDG: Damn that boy has a hard head.

Kikyo: It'll come later. Right now, can I go to Inuyasha's place we have to do something over there.

KSDG: Kay.

-At Inuyasha's apartment-

Naraku: Why are we coming up here for?

Sesshomaru: I know! I don't want to see what my brother's doing with those females.

Miroku: Because, we need to know what's going on. Look, I want to know what's going on with Sango. Naraku, you of course want Kikyo. And Sesshomaru, it's obvious you want to know what Inuyasha's doing.

Sesshomaru: For the tenth time tonight: No!

-the three sneak up and open the door-

Inuyasha: Oh come on! Why won't you stop? Aren't you tired?

Sango: Cause I don't want to!

Kikyo: When do I have a turn with one of you?

Sango: In a little bit. First, I have to teach this hanyou not to mistake women for weaklings.

Inuyasha: I never said that! Now, E7.

Miroku: What's E7?

-the two demons shrug- -the three barge into the room-

Sango: Agh, you sunk my battleship!

Inuyasha: Ha! By the way good stew Kikyo.

Kikyo: Thank you. –turns to the door- What do you three want?

Miroku: What are you three doing?

Inuyasha: We're playing battleship, what does it look like? You thought we were doing something perverted weren't you?!

Kikyo: Really that's so wrong.

Naraku: We were dragged down here by Miroku! –hits the monk with a tentacle- -Idiot!

Sesshomaru: Ugh, I'm leaving. –stares at the three on the floor- You guys are playing battleship?

Sango. Yeah.

Sesshomaru: With my brother in black boxers...? And you two...? In lingerie...?

-back with me-

KSDG: -chuckles- Wonder when they'll figure out that I have a video camera in the room? How ya doing Shippo?

Shippo: -muffled screams-

KSDG: So I'm guessing the sharks and piranhas don't like you?

Shippo: -tries to look for cell phone-

KSDG: Ooh, Shippo has good songs on here. –plays with cell- Bye people.


	5. I hate that word

KSDG: Okay and we have another dare.

Naraku: You said I could do the next one!

KSDG: Oh yeah. Here. –hands Naraku the paper-

Naraku: The dare is from: _tatewaki2000_. Their dare is: _I dare Kikyo to hold her breath until she hears Kagome yell 'sit' at Inuyasha. (250 times in a row)_

Inuyasha: Oh that is so not cool!

Kikyo: I concur.

Shippo: Yay, Kagome gets to come!

KSDG: I wouldn't be so happy little fox.

Shippo: Why not?

KSDG: Cause once the dare is over, I'm going to torture her very slowly and painfully then nurture her back to health.

Sesshomaru: If you hate her so much why will you nurse her back to health?

KSDG: So I can do it again and again and again until one of us. Which will most likely be her.

Naraku: -sniffles- You make me so proud… -hugs me-

Miroku: Wait so what do the rest of us do?

KSDG: Just watch or do something else.

Sango: -glances at Miroku- Don't get ideas lecherous monk.

Sesshomaru: Fine. I'm going to bed.

KSDG: Well… -sighs- I guess I have no choice but to bring… Her… -transports Kagome onto the scene-

Kagome: Hey what am I doing here? Where am I?

KSDG: You are going to be participating in a dare…

Kagome: I want to know why me and the others are here.

KSDG: Just. Do The. Fucking. Dare.

Kagome: How rude! I'm not going to do it! –sits on beanbag chair-

KSDG: You'll do it, or I'll burn down your shrine, take all your valuables including the jewel shards, erase you from your family's memories then make you fail your pathetic little school career.

Sango: -looks at me- Umm…. Did we forget to mention that the dare involves Kikyo, Kagome-chan?

Kagome: Really? Alright I'm in.

KSDG: Very well. You have to tell Inuyasha 'sit' 250 times while Kikyo holds her breath till you stop.

Kagome: Alright.

Inuyasha: You're not telling me that horrible word 250 fucking times.

KSDG: Sorry Inu, it's the dare.

Inuyasha: Dare, shmare. I refuse—

KSDG: Start.

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls onto the ground-

Kikyo: -begins to hold breath-

Kagome: -stops after that one-

Inuyasha: Hello. Kagome? You're supposed to keep doing it.

Kagome: Yeah but Kikyo gets to hold her breath.

KSDG: Say the command.

Kagome: No.

KSDG: DIE. -picks up sword-

Kagome: You wouldn't kill me would you? -laughs nervously-

KSDG: Yeah… I would…

Inuyasha: KSDG, why don't you just play the tape?

KSDG: I could but they said 'Kagome'. Wouldn't the tape be cheating?

Kagome: Ha.

KSDG: Kagome, you're already on my bad side. It's never a good thing to be on _MY_ bad side.

Inuyasha: Just play the tape.

Kagome: You can't cheat.

KSDG: Whatever. -sits down on chair-

Kikyo: -surprisingly hasn't turned color yet-

Shippo: Kagome, are we going to leave Kikyo like that?

Kagome: Uh-huh.

KSDG: -growls- -gets idea- Hmm. –points at Kagome-

Kagome: -suddenly halts-

Shippo: What'd you do to Kagome?!

KSDG: -claps hands-

Kagome: -claps hands-

KSDG: Hehe… Now let's do this. Inuyasha, I'm going to have to apologize to you in advance.

Inuyasha: Why?

KSDG: Sit.

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls onto ground-

KSDG: Ooh, it works. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit.

Kagome: -repeats what I said-

Inuyasha: -groans- Finally… I want Tylenol… And I want a bed… …Badly…

Kikyo: -exhales and takes in deep breaths-

Inuyasha: …I really… Don't like… The one… Who... Gave us that… …Dare…

Kikyo: It's okay. You need help going to bed?

Inuyasha: Uh-huh… Please…

KSDG: -twitches- I. Hate. That. Word.

Kagome: What? 'S—'

KSDG: -covers her mouth- Don't ever say that word, in my presence. _Ever_.

Miroku: What happened?

Shippo: Inuyasha has a headache and KSDG looks really upset.

Sango: Why?

Shippo: Because she hates the word 's—'

KSDG: So much as breathe the word and your head shall be mine.

Everyone: -stares and backs away-


	6. Guys like Lesbians

Sesshomaru: -sneaks into room- -thinks- _This should be her room… _-finds paper he's looking for- -begins to read- NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

KSDG: -wakes up- -stares at Sesshomaru then blinks- What are you doing?

Sesshomaru: -hides paper behind his back- Nothing…

KSDG: -narrows eyes at him- Give me whatever you have behind your back.

Sesshomaru: I am innocent of any wrong.

KSDG: Give me the dare paper.

Sesshomaru: I don't have it.

KSDG: -tackles him-

-at the room where the others are-

Naraku: Shouldn't we have started by now?

Kikyo: We should have yes.

-I enter the room-

KSDG: Hi, sorry for the delay.

Kikyo: That's alright.

Sango: -looks around- Where's Sesshomaru?

KSDG: He'll be here in a moment.

Sesshomaru: You bitch… -comes in by dragging himself-

Inuyasha: Damn, what happened to you?

Sesshomaru: -immediately stands- I'm going to kill you!

KSDG: No you won't.

Sesshomaru: Try me wench.

KSDG: I'm going to read the dare now.

Sesshomaru: No don't—

KSDG: The person who sent us the dare is: _Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me_. The dare is:_ Sesshomaru wears a dress and flirts with Miroku while Naraku wears a yellow polka dot bikini and does the YMCA by The Village people and Inuyasha and Miroku play patty cake while Sango and Kikyo make out. _

Sesshomaru: No…

Naraku: No is right! I'm not getting into any bikini whatsoever.

KSDG: Oh come on. I'm sure you'll look very attractive. 'Sides you won't be the only one who's going to be a cross dresser.

Naraku: True…

Inuyasha: Okay, just to ask, we have to play what?

KSDG: Patty cake.

Sango: There's such a thing?

KSDG: Uh-huh. Didn't you play when you were a kid?

Inuyasha: No. One: Never heard of it. Two: Even if I did know what it was, I don't think I would've actually been allowed to play anyway.

KSDG: Oh yeah… Well, anyway, all you have to do is pat each others hands like this. Sango, come here so I can demonstrate.

Sango: -sits across from me-

KSDG: Now, you just hold out both hands and begin to pat the others than clap yours, then the other person's again. Get it?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Sango: Interesting game. KSDG, do a lot of kids play this?

KSDG: Well, to pass the time or something yeah.

Naraku: You ever play it?

KSDG: To tell the truth, I only played this game once or twice when I was little. I wasn't very fond of playing such games.

Sesshomaru: -comes out wearing a silk black dress- I hate this world and everything in it…

Everyone: -stares-

Inuyasha: -begins to laugh and roll on the ground- Holy shit! You look _so much_ like a girl!

Sesshomaru: Shut up Inuyasha…

Miroku: -comes in the room- -stares at Sesshomaru- -approaches him- Will you bare my children?

Sesshomaru: What the fuck?! It's me you stupid ass!

Miroku: -takes step back- What?!

KSDG: Oh yeah you weren't here. The dare said that Sesshomaru had to dress like a girl.

Miroku: Oh. So I'm guessing the person behind you in the bikini is Naraku.

Naraku: Yes and don't you breathe a word.

Miroku: Of course not. –thinks- _I'm just glad I was told before I hit on him too. _

KSDG: Alright so let's get started. Miroku you have to play patty cake with Inuyasha. He'll show you how.

Sesshomaru: -begins to flirt with Miroku- Hey you handsome monk!

Miroku: Now you're hitting on me?! I'm sorry but I accidentally mistook you for a girl. I never meant it for real.

Sesshomaru: -hits Miroku over the head- You idiot! I have to flirt with you! Now go play with my brother!

-the two boys begin to play patty cake-

Inuyasha: This is so stupid.

Sesshomaru: -hugs Miroku- I love you!

Miroku: -begins to cry- I'm scared…

Inuyasha: Ya know Sesshomaru. You should dress like that a lot more. It suits you.

Sesshomaru: Cork it. I love you Miroku! I want to bear your children!

Naraku: YMCA! –begins to dance to the music-

Sango: Hm, something you don't see everyday.

Kikyo: -nods her head- Well.

Sango: Yeah might as well get it over with. –kisses Kikyo-

Miroku: -sighs- -notices the girls and grins wickedly- Hey Inuyasha look.

Inuyasha: -turns his head- Damn! –stares like he never saw girls before- That's so hot!

Miroku: Indeed.

Sesshomaru: -stops being gay for a sec- Man, I didn't know that was possible. How does Kikyo do _that_?!

Inuyasha: -begins to drool and doesn't notice-

Miroku: What I want to know is how does Sango move her hand in _that_ manner?! Why doesn't she do that to me?

KSDG: Cause she doesn't want to.

-the three jump back-

Sesshomaru: God don't do that woman!

KSDG: You guys getting turned on yet?

All three: Very.

KSDG: Well… I guess I could let you guys watch and maybe join them.

All three: Really?!

KSDG: No. -smirks-

Miroku: But, I don't want to just _watch_! I want to _join_! Besides, I can't stand a guy hitting on me! Have a heart!

KSDG: I have no heart. Sorry but your wasting precious time carrying out your dares. Now keep working. I have to watch Naraku. He's enjoying himself too much.

Inuyasha: -sighs- Patty cake, patty cake. Baker's man.

Miroku: Bake me a cake as fast as you can.

Sesshomaru: -grudgingly- -snuggles up to Miroku- I want you so badly!

Naraku: -keeps dancing and isn't the slightest embarrassed-

KSDG: Alright, well things are going out pretty well. -turns to look at the girls- Huh, I've seen a lot of lesbians do stuff, but never stuff like _that_. And what's amazing is that you have to be naked to do that… Till next time people.


	7. When Hanyous Cry

Sango: And we're back!

KSDG: Yup, and here we have another dare. This dare is from: _Kanamelover_ Their dare is: _I dare Kikyo to go into a closet with Sesshomaru and… ya know. Miroku has to get on his knees and kiss Sango's feet while saying, 'I am a dirty hentai!' As for Naraku… he can just cry cause Kikyo is losing her virginity to Fluffy! Same with Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha and Naraku: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

KSDG: Wow, the loudest and longest 'no' thus far.

Naraku: I was supposed to take her virginity!

Inuyasha: No, I was! The person who asked for this is cruel!

Sango: I like the person who gave us this dare! Start kissing my feet monk!

Miroku: -sighs- I don't mind the dare, I was just hoping for such interaction with someone.

Sesshomaru: Well, looks like we're going to kiss again priestess.

Kikyo: Yes.

-the two exchange glances- -Sesshomaru then grabs Kikyo and rushes into a closet-

KSDG: Just to make sure they don't quit. -places lock on door handle-

Naraku: -begins to cut himself again and cries like never before- KIKYO!!!!

Inuyasha: -starts to bawl-

KSDG: Aw, poor little half-demons. Naraku, Inuyasha, don't you guys find it comical though?

-the two look up at me through tears-

Naraku: How is it funny?!

KSDG: Well, here is the great demon Lord Sesshomaru having sex with a human who is also a miko. Since he hates humans don't you find it ironic that he's also 'doing it' with one?

Inuyasha: I guess… But…

KSDG: 'But' what?

Inuyasha: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE KIKYO?!!!!! -begins to sob uncontrollably in a corner with Naraku-

Sango: -sips a glass of lemonade-

Miroku: -kisses her feet- I am a dirty hentai! -kisses feet again- I am a dirty hentai!

Sango: Ah, now _this_ I wouldn't mind him doing to me all day. Thank you Kanamelover!

KSDG: Now this is good. Miroku is not being a leach, Kikyo and Sesshomaru are in a closet with no way out, not that they would want to get out. The only things that aren't happy are the two over there.

-the two are still crying hysterically- KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KSDG: -shakes head- The two are now emo. Excellent. Join us next time because I don't think things are going to stop for a while. Now where are my matches?


	8. Kissing and Smacking and Stripping Ohmy!

KSDG: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry. Anyway, let's start things up by saying Kagome will once more be in my presence.

Inuyasha: Is that bad?

KSDG: Kind of… Anyhow, let's bring her here now. –teleports Kagome once again here-

Kagome: Hey guys. Am I in another dare?

KSDG: Unfortunately… So, the dare is from: _gracelalia_. Their dare is: _I dare Kagome to make Inuyasha sit 100 times and make out with Sesshomaru. Miroku has to strip dance while singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge. And for Sango to spank Sesshomaru. Naraku take off that make up! You look like a drag queen!_

Naraku: I do not! Will you guys give it a rest? Sesshomaru here wears make up and you human females fawn over him like nothing else!

KSDG: Sorry, Naraku but the girls like what they see.

Naraku: -sighs-

Sango: -smacks Sesshomaru on his ass without hesitation-

Sesshomaru: Obviously you couldn't wait for another chance to touch me huh?

Sango: Shut up. -smacks him again- Some how, I feel as dirty as Miroku.

Inuyasha: What is it with you people out there and seeing me get sat. Do you guys enjoy seeing me in pain?

KSDG: Poor little Inuyasha. You want a hug?

Inuyasha: Not really. –thinks- _Yes! I feel so alone!_

Kikyo: Inuyasha it's alright. –pats Inuyasha on shoulder-

Inuyasha: Really?

Kikyo: Yes, don't become upset.

Kagome: Well, I get to kiss Sesshomaru. Here it goes.

Sesshomaru: Joy… -then feels her kiss him-

Sango: -keeps smacking him-

Kagome: -pulls away- Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls onto the ground-

Miroku: I have to strip, I understand that but I have to sing?

KSDG: Yes.

Miroku: What song now?

KSDG: Girlfriend. Here are the lyrics. Now start stripping. –sits in beanbag chair-

Miroku: -begins to pull away his robes- Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend.

Naraku: Hey, KSDG, can I play with your PS2?

KSDG: Sure. Whatcha gonna play?

Naraku: Hmm… Anything violent.

KSDG: Than you will have many choices. –turns to Miroku- Looking good.

Kikyo: May I join you?

KSDG: Yeah, pull up a chair. -sips Rockstar drink-

Miroku: -keep stripping and seems to enjoy the attention-

Kagome: -keeps kissing Sesshomaru- Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls again- That's only the 20th sit… My god, how long will she keep kissing the jackass?

KSDG: Go Miroku. –scans around- Hmm, not much seems to be going on. Sango, smacking Fluffy's good looking ass, the two are busy, Inuyasha's actually fallen asleep… And Miroku is enjoying his stripping. Not that me and Kikyo here don't mind. –pulls out camera- -snaps shots of Miroku and Sesshomaru- I get money. I get money.

Kikyo: See you next time.


	9. We Switch Personalities?

KSDG: Yes the last chapter was bit dull but oh well. This is another dare from: _greendayluvr93. _This next dare involves me actually.

Everyone: Really?!

KSDG: Yup. So anyway. The dare is: _I dare Inuyasha to act like Sango. I dare Sango to act like Naraku, Naraku to act like Kagome, Kagome to act like Miroku, Miroku to act like Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru to act like the author and the author to act like Shippo. _

Kikyo: So I watch then?

KSDG: Yup.

Sesshomaru: Why do I have to act like you? I don't even know your personality except that you are crazy and insane.

KSDG: Oh shut it. Sides, you don't have to act like that little kit. Besides my personality is basically the same as yours. I just show emotion from time to time or with certain people.

Sesshomaru: Oh, so I just act like myself.

KSDG: Yeah.

Sesshomaru: Sweet!

Inuyasha: Stop it monk!

Kagome: -inches closer to Inuyasha- Come on, bear my children.

Sango: Why doesn't the priestess die?!

Naraku: -thinks- Oh no! Help me Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Miroku: Be silent all of you.

KSDG: Stupid Inuyasha! Leaving Kagome for Kikyo!

Sango: Die wench!

Naraku: No, you evil monster! Inuyasha help!

Kagome: I'll save you Kagome! –runs towards Naraku- Are you alright Kagome?

Naraku: Yes I am fi—

Kagome: -rubs Naraku's butt-

Inuyasha: Miroku, you perv! –starts chasing Kagome-

Kagome: Sango, I was only kidding!

Sesshomaru: People always seem to have fun.

Miroku: Insolent humans.

KSDG: -jumps onto Naraku's back- Kagome, why does Miroku act like that?

Naraku: Only the gods know Shippo.

Sesshomaru: -begins to dance- I'm still me! I'm still me!

KSDG: So I'm guessing since you're still you, you'd actually behave like that?

Sesshomaru: -stops- Shut up kitsune!

KSDG: Kagome, he's being mean to me!

Naraku: I know, but that's just Sesshomaru.

Miroku: If I'm going to be Sesshomaru, shouldn't I have the furry boa over my shoulder.

KSDG: Oh yeah, you should huh? Sess-

Sesshomaru: Over my fucking body! This is mine dammit! No one else's!

Kikyo: I didn't know you loved your furry boa so much.

Sesshomaru: It isn't called a boa! It's called Mokomoko-sama.

Inuyasha: Did you name it that?

Sesshomaru: No, stupid human! That's what you're _supposed _to call it.

Miroku: Just give it to me KSDG.

Sesshomaru: No!

KSDG: Come on, KSDG, you need to give it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: -starts to cry- I'll miss you… -hand it to Miroku-

Miroku: It's actually very soft. I can see why he won't take it off.

Sesshomaru: -starts crying-

Sango: Haha, you've lost the most precious thing to you!

Sesshomaru: Shut up Naraku!

Kikyo: It's alright KSDG. That's just Naraku's behavior.

KSDG: I want my candy!

Naraku: Where is my bag then?

Kagome: It's over here Kagome.

Inuyasha: I'm still mad at you Miroku.

Kagome: Come on, my dear Sango, you know Kagome and no other girl matters to me.

Inuyasha: Well, that's nice but—

Kagome: -rubs Inuyasha's butt-

Inuyasha: Miroku! –grabs the Hiraikotsu-

Kagome: I was just kidding I swear! AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: -sighs- Oh that lecherous monk.

Kikyo: Yes, he sure can't change.

Sango: I hope I get to see that taijiya beat the hell out of him.

Miroku: Only you would want to see something like that Naraku.

Sango: But don't you, Sesshomaru, enjoy seeing others in pain.

Miroku: True.

KSDG: You guys are both creepy.

-the two glare at me-

KSDG: Kagome, their being mean to me!

Naraku: I know Shippo, but just ignore them.

Sesshomaru: Kikyo, let's go play with my video games.

Kikyo: Okay.

Inuyasha: Come back here monk!

Kagome: No!

Inuyasha: Come on I just want to talk!

Kagome: No!

Naraku: Come on Shippo; let's go have some of that candy.

KSDG: Yes, candy!

Sango: -thinks for a bit- I think I'll go see if I can torture something.

Miroku: I shall accompany you, now that my half brother is not here.

Naraku: You guys are mean! Killing poor defenseless animals!

Kikyo: That's something I never thought he would say.

Sesshomaru: I know. This has to be the weirdest dare so far.

Kikyo: Mm. You think this will go on for a bit?

Sesshomaru: Probably. Everyone seems to be enjoying their roles.

Kikyo: Should we close the curtains on the readers than?

Sesshomaru: Yeah, sure.

-the two get up and close the curtains-

-the curtain slightly opens back up-

KSDG: Bye till next time! Hey, that's my candy Naraku!


	10. Sesshy's a lucky bastard

KSDG: Hi people. Sorry for not updating but things have come up. Very sorry. Please don't eat me…

Sesshomaru: Why would we eat you? Humans taste disgusting.

KSDG: Except Kikyo huh?

Sesshomaru: …

Inuyasha: -enters room- About fucking time you showed up!

Miroku: We were beginning to wonder if you died or something!

KSDG: Ha, it will take a lot more than death to stop me from typing.

Everyone: …

KSDG: Soooo, now to start things off. This dare is from: _DemonLrd. _Ooh just to tell you guys, this one is dirty which is why I enjoy it.

Miroku: Ooh dirty?! Let me read! Pwease!

KSDG: Ha, no. Sesshomaru you read it.

Sesshomaru: Why me?

KSDG: Cuz it involves you silly.

Sesshomaru: Why don't you read it? You leave us here to starve and crap for days then show up and start bossing me around? Ha! Don't think so bitch!

KSDG: -stares- Fine. I'll just change your screen name to Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: What?! You can't do that!

KSDG: I can too.

Sesshomaru: Try it.

KSDG: Okay.

Fluffy: -stares at name with horror- CHANGE IT!!!!!!!!

KSDG: Okay.

LordOfFluff: NOOOO!! NOT THAT!!!

KSDG: Then read paper.

LordOfFluff: NO!

KSDG: Then I'll keep changing your name.

LoverOfDogEars: WTFH?! CHANGE IT OR DIE!!

KSDG: You can't kill me either. –sigh- Why don't you just submit.

LoverOfDogEars: Never.

KSDG: Okay.

McFluffikins: Okay now what the fuck is that?!

KSDG: Me being a bitch.

Inuyasha'sLover: -gasps- All right all right. I'll read it…

KSDG: Goodie.

Sango: Amazing how you did that.

KSDG: I know.

Sesshomaru: Alright, the dare is: _I dare all the women (including Kagome) to get naked and Sesshomaru has to massage each woman's parts (BOTH PARTS) 10 minutes a part for each woman._

All males: WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THIS CRAP?!!!!!!!!

All females: WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!!!!!!!

KSDG: Sorry, it's the dare.

Miroku: -begins to cry- Why can't I ever have fun with women?! All that's happened to me is stroking men and having gays flirt with me!!

KSDG: Ha. Now, get naked people. Come on.

-the girls head over to a big master suite bathroom and get nude-

KSDG: Good. Come on Sesshomaru, you have to do it.

Sesshomaru: Oh this sucks…

All males: What the hell are you talking about?!

Naraku: You get three naked women all to yourself and you're complaining?!

Sesshomaru: Alright. –steps into room-

KSDG: -locks door- Have fun Sesshy.

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Miroku: Sango…

Naraku: Kikyo…

-all three begin to cry-

KSDG: Wow, Kagome's forgotten… Sweetness. –stares at males- -grins- Hey guys, ya know I can let you guys sneak a few peeks in there…

-all three stop sobbing- Really?!

KSDG: No. I just love seeing you guys in pain. Emotional mind you.

All three: YOU MEANIE!!

KSDG: Hey, it's what I live for.

-the three begin to sob-

KSDG: You know guys that are reading this; there is absolutely no way to describe how pathetic it is to see these strong men weep. It truly is rather pitiful… But not enough for me to pity them.

-the girls suddenly moan-

KSDG: -runs up to door- Damn there really enjoying it in there.

-the three males stop crying and join me-

Miroku: -gasp- That was Sango!

KSDG: Ooh… Wow, now I want to see.

-the three look at me-

Inuyasha: When do you have a perverted mind?

KSDG: I have moments.

Naraku: Damn that fucking bastard, he made Kikyo moan.

Inuyasha: I'll kill him!

KSDG: Hey ya know what I realized.

Inuyasha: What?

KSDG: Sesshomaru is the one boy in a room with three girls.

Miroku: Yes…

KSGD: And I'm a girl in a room with three boys…

-all of us realize this-

Miroku: KSDG, you're not really going to do THAT to us?!

KSDG: No of course not.

All three: Dammit!

KSDG: Wow, you three must be eager or somethin'.

All three: Damn straight!

KSDG: -ponders for a moment- Tell you what; since you guys are upset and being here will no doubt make you guys more aroused, why don't we go out?

Naraku: Where?

KSDG: Anywhere.

Miroku: Well… I suppose we can since they're going to be there for an hour.

Inuyasha: What makes you think it'll be an hour?

Miroku: Well each woman's part is ten minutes and since women have two parts its twenty minutes each girl. Times the three with the twenty and you get sixty which is an hour. Understand?

Inuyasha: Math sucks.

Maraku: I concur.

KSDG: Well, let's go guys. Hey don't just leave. We have to say bye to the audience if they're out there.

All of us: Bye.

Miroku: I want pizza.


	11. Creepy Fluff

Sesshomaru: I'm so hot.

Kikyo: …Sure.

Sesshomaru: You don't think I'm hot?!?

Kikyo: No way in hell.

Sesshomaru: WELL. You'd know a lot about hell wouldn't you?

Kikyo: Shut up.

Sesshomaru: Wench.

Kikyo: Jerk.

KSDG: Whoa… Why are you guys arguing?

Kikyo: I'm mad at him.

Sesshomaru: I'm pissed with you too!

KSDG: Well, what started this?

Kikyo: He took my pizza!

Sesshomaru: Well that's what you get for trying to take my Moko-moko-sama!

KSDG: Now, now. How many times do I have to tell you kids: Share.

Sesshomaru: But I don't wanna!

Miroku: Now listen KSDG has a point.

Sango: Yes. Stop behaving like children.

Sesshomaru: -glares at Kikyo- Fine.

Kikyo: -glares at Sesshomaru- Fine.

KSDG: Okay… Now to start this next dare is from: _gracelalia._

Naraku: Who does it have?

KSDG: It has Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh, and Miroku this has you in it too.

Miroku: Will I like it?

KSDG: Oh yeah. So the dare is: _I dare Inuyasha to watch Kagome take a shower and he can't get stiff or else he'll get sat 20 times and can't have ramen for a week! Oh, and Miroku and Sango go into a closet for mating season!_

Inuyasha: What is it with you people and wanting me to get sat?!

Kagome: This has me huh?

KSDG: Yeah another one. Now go get naked.

Kagome: Huh?!

KSDG: Didn't you hear it?

Kagome: No.

KSDG: -sigh- Go into the bathroom and start taking a shower. Inuyasha has to watch you kay?

Inuyasha and Kagome: Oh god…

Miroku: -sparkles in his eyes- I GET TO SCREW SANGO?!

KSDG: Uh-huh. Ya happy now?

Miroku: -begins to dance- YES! This is probably the greatest day of my life!

Sango: -blushes- KSDG, do I have to?

KSDG: Yup.

-Miroku quickly grabs Sango and rushes into closet-

Naraku: They're going to be in there for a while huh?

Kikyo: No doubt about it.

Sesshomaru: Wait so than what do us villains do?

KSDG: Uh… Ooh let's play: Beat up Naraku.

Naraku: WTH?! WHY?!

KSDG: Come on Naraku have fun.

Naraku: How is letting you guys try and killing me fun?!

Kikyo and Sesshomaru: -gleams in eyes- Very…

Naraku: -hides behind me- Don't let them near me…!

KSDG: But Naraku, you won't get hurt. I mean, all we do is get a gun and shoot you in certain areas for points.

Naraku: -immediately covers lower region- No! Come on!

KSDG: Oh alright. We won't hurt you.

Naraku: Whew…

Sesshomaru: But that's no fun! We have to do something.

Kikyo: I know. We'll toss the fluffy boa around.

Sesshomaru: Over my dead body bitch!

KSDG: Ooh. Tsk, tsk. Such foul language.

Naraku: You're one to talk.

KSDG: I know.

Kikyo: -sigh- I'm bored.

KSDG: Okay. How about this? We don't do anything to the fluffy boa.

Sesshomaru: Thank you!

KSDG: Instead we watch him make out with it.

All three: WHAT?!

KSDG: Yeah, yeah.

All three: No!

KSDG: -nods head vigorously- YES DAMMIT I COMMAND YOU.

Naraku: You can't make out with inanimate object.

KSDG: Yes you can. I can make it happen.

Sesshomaru: I'm scared… -hides behind Kikyo-

Kikyo: KSDG, are you certain you're not high or something.

KSDG: You never know…

-all three become silent-

KSDG: I'm kidding. I don't even touch the stuff.

Naraku: Uh… well, there is nothing else to do… So…

Kikyo: Yeah. I suppose we'll watch him do it.

KSDG: Good.

Sesshomaru: NO!

KSDG: YES.

Sesshomaru: Fine. –starts making out with thing-

-the three of us watch-

-One hour later-

Inuyasha: Yes! I managed not to get stiff!

Kagome: Yeah but I feel so exposed.

Inuyasha: -looks around empty room- Hey where is everyone?

Kagome: -knocks on closet- Miroku? Sango? You in there?

Miroku: -slightly opens door- Yeah.

Inuyasha: You guys done in there?

Sango: Uh… Yeah…?

Inuyasha: Forget I asked. So have you guys seen Kikyo and the others?

Miroku: Why? Aren't they there?

Kagome: No they're not. We came out and saw that it was empty.

Sango: Where do you suppose they could've gone?

-at my place-

Naraku: -whispers- Do you reckon he's still out there?

Kikyo: I hope not…

KSDG: Look, I'll open the door a bit and check ok?

-opens door- -immediately closes it-

KSDG: He's still there…

Naraku: Dammit! Don't tell me he's still DOING it?!

Kikyo: What I want to know is: how he can kiss it without getting any fur in his mouth.

KSDG: No one knows. Well. –looks around walk in closet- We're gonna be in here for a while.

Sesshomaru: Damn right!

-the miko and hanyou hug each other frightfully-

KSDG: -groans- This is like being watching Barney, Telletubbies and some happy little elf all in one... Bye readers. And please send help…

Sesshomaru: No one can help you now! –keeps making out with fluff-

Kikyo: I don't want his Moko-moko-sama anymore…


	12. Attack the eye!

KSDG: We did it. Finally...

Kikyo: Hopefully we'll never have to see THAT ever again.

Naraku: So… Hi people! We're safe from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Not quite…

-Naraku and Kikyo hug each other and hide behind me-

Inuyasha: So KSDG, what dare you gonna tell us about today?

KSDG: This next dare is from: _Kanamelover_.

Sango: Isn't that the one who helped me out by making the monk kiss my feet?

KSDG: Yup the very same.

Sango: Ooh! Read it, read it!

KSDG: The dare is: _I dare Inuyasha to poke (with a stick) Naraku in that really really really (really) creepy eyeball in the middle of his chest. -shudders- That thing needs to die!_

Naraku: What?! –places hand over heart- You cut me deep Kanamelover…

KSDG: _I dare Kagome to bless us all AND LEAVE UGH! I dare Kikyo and Sango to kiss for Miroku's viewing pleasure. (forgive me?)_

Sango: I thought you were my friend?!

KSDG: Hold on there's more. _BUT HE CANNOT JOIN!_

Sango: Ah. Thank you!

KSDG: No more interruptions.

Everyone: Sorry…

KSDG: _Ah and I dare Sesshy to join! Hhm, I suppose I dare, hmm, o0h Bankotsu yeah I want to dare Bankotsu something! Let's see… I dare you to give Kikyo a massage and Inuyasha (after the eye is poked) also has to massage Kikyo!_

Kagome: I leave…?

KSDG: Yeah bye. –makes her go away-

Sesshomaru: -nudges Miroku in the ribs- -begins to chant- I get to join! I get to join!

Miroku: Shut up… Ugh! Don't I have any fans out there?!

Naraku: Does Inuyasha really have to poke my eye…?

Inuyasha: Damn right! –picks up a REALLY pointy stick- And I'm gonna enjoy it too!

Naraku: All right fine! But that means no porno for a month!

Inuyasha: -stops an inch from eye- …What…?

Miroku: What?! You've been reading porno without me?! I thought we were friends Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Shut up! I knew that if I let you, you'd hog em all to yourself! Just like with the ice cream!

Sango: Miroku…

Miroku: Yes dear…? –chuckles nervously-

Sango: You've been reading… WHAT?

Miroku: Now I can explain…

Kikyo: -pats Sango on shoulder- Sango, you realize that there are other ways of torturing him.

Sango: -smirks- You're right Kikyo.

-the two begin to make out-

Sesshomaru: Whee! Me join!

Miroku: -begins to sob- I have no friends!

KSDG: -sighs- Well… I'm gonna go massage Kikyo now. –starts to rub her back-

Inuyasha: Now look what you did! –pokes Naraku's eye-

Naraku: -stares nonchalantly at the stick-

Inuyasha: -blinks- -pokes him again- Doesn't it hurt you?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: So… I can poke you forever and it won't hurt you then?

Naraku: Yup.

Inuyasha: -grins and pokes it repeatedly without stopping- -chants- Poke! Poke! Poke!

Bankotsu: Okay now where the hell am I?!

KSDG: Bankotsu-san.

Bankotsu: Why the hell am I here? Who are you?

KSDG: I'm your kidnapper.

Bankotsu: …Uh…

KSDG: Kidding.

Bankotsu: Alright. So I'm here for what reason?

KSDG: You're here to do dares, answer questions ect. The readers are the ones that get to decide what you should do and such.

Bankotsu: So basically you and the readers are using us characters for your own manipulative pleasure and enjoyment?

KSDG: Wow you made that sound so psychotic... But yes.

Bankotsu: I'm in.

KSDG: Yay. –hugs Bankotsu- But is wasn't like you had a choice anyway.

Everyone: …

Bankotsu: So. What do I do?

KSDG: No one gave you anything to do soo… I'll come up with something. –thinks- Oh yeah. Make out with Miroku.

Miroku: WHAT?! THAT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING I WANT!!

KSDG: Exactly.

Bankotsu: Uh just to let you know… I'm straight.

Miroku: Thank you!

KSDG: Oh come on, it'll be fun.

-Bankotsu's cell suddenly rings-

Bankotsu: Hello? It's Jakotsu. Uh-huh. Yeah I'll ask. He wants to know if he can make out with the monk.

Miroku: HELL FUCKING NO!

KSDG: Hmm. Intriguing… But no. I want YOU to do it.

Bankotsu: Sorry dude, but she says 'no'.

KSDG: Question: Where the hell is he calling from?

Bankotsu: He's reading the story.

KSDG: We have a stalker… Anyway, make out with him.

Bankotsu: Fine.

Miroku: Not fine!

Bankotsu: -grabs Miroku by the collar- Come on.

Miroku: I thought you were straight!

Bankotsu: True. But I'm bored.

-drags Miroku into a closet-

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOO……!!!!! –his cries become distant-

KSDG: Yay. Well I'm satisfied. Inuyasha? Haven't you poked Naraku enough?

Inuyasha: Nope! –keeps poking him-

Naraku: KSDG, tell him to stop! It's getting really annoying.

KSDG: Come on Inuyasha, you have to massage Kikyo now.

Inuyasha: Awwwww…

KSDG: Look, Kikyo has ramen.

Inuyasha: COMING! –runs over-

KSDG: Go have fun Naraku.

Naraku: Can I watch Bankotsu?

KSDG: Yeah sure.

Naraku: I'm gonna help Bankotsu! -runs in-

KSDG: Well, everyone's having fun now. And we have another character with us. Join us next time.

Bankotsu: -pokes his head out- Bye peoples! –goes back in-

KSDG: …He wasn't wearing a shirt…


	13. DIIIIIIEEEE!

KSDG: -jumps on Inuyasha's back- Hi guys we have returned.

Inuyasha: Why'd you jump on me?

KSDG: You were closer.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Sesshomaru: So, what're we going to do now?

KSDG: Nothing.

Everyone: What?!

KSDG: Kidding. So, anyways. This dare is somewhat short but I don't care. This dare is from: _greendayluvr93_. The dare is: _I dare Kikyo to shoot Kagome burn her then purify her ashes to hell. _

Inuyasha and Sango: What?!

KSDG: Hey there are Kagome haters out there and me, being one of them, enjoy seeing her suffer in one way or another.

Sango: But that's mean!

KSDG: So?

Inuyasha: Don't you care?

KSDG: No.

Sesshomaru: I agree with you KSDG. We should see her suffer.

Miroku: Just to ask Sesshomaru, what'd she do to you?

Sesshomaru: She manages to take the Tetsusaiga and give it to my brother and not only that, she took my stuff!

Inuyasha: What stuff?

Sesshomaru: My Xbox, my good CD's, my Plasma T.V., god too much!

Naraku: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. The Plasma T.V….?

Sesshomaru: Yes!

Naraku: The bitch must die!

KSDG: So, I'm guessing you guys watched T.V?

Naraku: Duh! Now how am I gonna watch my soaps?

Kikyo: You watch soap operas?

Inuyasha: All of us guys do. Even Bankotsu joined us yesterday.

Bankotsu: Yup.

-Sango and Kikyo just stare-

KSDG: Okay… Let's bring out the whiny character. –brings her out-

Kagome: Not again.

Kikyo: -Yes again. –readies an arrow-

KSDG: Hmm. Maybe it _was_ a good thing that the Kagome fans left this story. They'd hate what's gonna happen. Not that I give a shit. Do it.

Kikyo: -smiles at me before shooting Kagome in the chest-

KSDG: Ah… I'm so happy right now.

-Kikyo conjures up a big bonfire and places Kagome's corpse on it-

Sango: Stop it!

KSDG: No. Besides, this is just a fanfic. She won't die permanently. –thinks- _But right now she does, hehe. _

-Kikyo watches as Kagome's body begins to char and burn to a deep black, the flesh burning as the fires feed off the body and eat away at the muscle and tissue before melting the bones-

Bankotsu: Damn. Burning flesh smells hella bad huh?

Naraku: Yup. But I'm satisfied.

Sesshomaru: I concur.

Kikyo: Well time to get rid of it. –places hand on the ashes and purifies it to hell that swallows it up-

KSDG: -turns to see a crying Sango- Come on Sango-chan, she doesn't really die. Don't cry.

Sango: Really? –sniffs-

KSDG: No, this is just a story. She'll come back. –thinks- _Though I don't want her to._

Sesshomaru: Slayer, if it makes you feel better, you can watch shows on my T.V.

Sango: Okay.

-the bad guys including me group up-

Naraku: I kinda feel bad for Sango.

Sesshomaru: Yeah me too.

Bankotsu: I suppose it is tragic that the girl's death was horrible for Sango.

Kikyo: Does Kagome really come back?

KSDG: Yeah... Not right now. I have no guilt about her death.

All four: Me neither!

Naraku: Bye all!


	14. I loathe this dare

KSDG: -sigh- Hi guys I'm back.

Inuyasha: What's up? You look awful.

KSDG: It's because of the next dare…

Everyone: What is it?

KSDG: I'll just read it… This dare is from: _winowa the vicious black snake_. Dare is: _I want Inu and Kag to have sex while all the characters watch and Kagome must get pregnant with Inu's baby, Miroku gets to grope the authoress 100,0,0 while Sango get to put the 'sit' spell on Miroku and 'sit' Miroku 100,0,0 times as well, Kikyo gets her head caught off by a guillotine, dipped in molten magma, eaten by Sesshomaru, and then sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. Inu also has to tell Kikyo he absolutely hates her and loves Kagome more than the morning sun, shippo has to rape the authoress, Sesshomaru and Naraku have to sing 'I'm a little Teapot' in pink frilly tutus. _

Kikyo: -sigh- Oh, well I died before.

Sesshomaru: Does this person know I hate eating humans.

Naraku: I hate pink.

Miroku: I get sat?! Oh well, at least I get to grope Katana.

Sango: And I get to 'sit' you whenever you grope Katana.

Kagome: Hey everyone!

Inuyasha: Uh… Kagome, ya know we're gonna have to… You know…

Kagome: -blushes- Oh…

Inuyasha: In front of everyone.

Kagome: Uh…

Shippo: Miroku, what's rape?

Miroku: Uh… Rape is… -whispers in Shippo's ear-

Shippo: -mouth opens wide then faints-

KSDG: Good that he fainted.

Sesshomaru: I suppose we might as well change and stuff.

KSDG: Yeah, but first we're going to watch the hotheaded hanyou and prissy slut fuck each other.

Everyone: …

Naraku: Uh, we don't have to… Now… Do we…?

KSDG: **I SAY WE DO IT NOW.**

Everyone: -freezes- Okay.

KSDG: Start screwing her Inuyasha.

Kagome: Right here?!

KSDG: _**JUST SHED THE DAMN CLOTHES AND START FUCKING.**_

-the two get naked and begin to screw each other-

KSDG: Oh and Inuyasha, don't forget to impregnate her.

Inuyasha: -blushes- Do you really have to say that so directly?

KSDG: Yes.

-it goes on-

Sesshomaru: Um… KSDG, can we change now?

KSDG: Uh-huh, go on.

-Naraku and Sesshomaru rush in closet- -the two then come out and start singing-

Naraku and Sesshomaru: I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle and here is spout!

Miroku: -touches my butt-

Sango: Sit!

Miroku: -crashes to the floor- Oh my god that hurt! Inuyasha, how do you live with it?

Inuyasha: -shrugs- I don't know.

KSDG: Kikyo, you know we have to chop your head now?

Kikyo: Yes, I'll do it.

Sango: You?

Kikyo: Being dead is no big deal. I was dead before. –kneels down and pulls down on string-

KSDG: -sigh- Well, she'd dead again. Now, someone dip her in molten magma.

-Kikyo is then dipped into molten magma and eaten by Sesshomaru. Turns out eating humans for him is like a five year old eating broccoli. After that was over, Kikyo was back then sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel-

KSDG: Wow that was long.

Sango: Sit!

Miroku: -reaches up again-

Sango: Sit!

Miroku: The pain… It hurts… And this is only the 25th 'sit'. Why so long?!

KSDG: Don't know.

Shippo: -wakes up- What happened?

KSDG: About time you're up.

Shippo: -blushes then faints again-

KSDG: Oh bloody hell, wake up kit.

-Sesshomaru and Naraku keep singing the song with a lot of enthusiasm-

KSDG: Inuyasha come here.

Inuyasha: Yeah?

KSDG: You gotta tell Kikyo that you hate her.

Inuyasha: Why? Oh yeah, dare.

-the hanyou approaches Kikyo-

Inuyasha: Kikyo, I hate you! You're nothing compared to Kagome and I love her like the morning sun!

Kagome: I'm so happy!

KSDG: Eh… -turns to look at Shippo- When the hell is he gonna wake up?

Sango: Sit! –turns attention to me- I don't know. Maybe he can rape you later.

KSDG: Yeah the kit doesn't seem like he'll wake anytime soon.

Miroku: Someone help me… Anyone…

Sango: Sit!

Sesshomaru: Bye folks!

Naraku: Hey, are we the only ones having fun?

Sesshomaru: Yup!

Naraku: This is a first.

* * *

A/N: Do you Kagome fans **ENJOY **ganging up on us Kikyo fans? Do you Kagome fans **ENJOY** reading stories by Kikyo fans just to flame, crush our loyalty, and tell us Kagome's better? 

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?**_ This is just plain childish.

Now, I'm a **MAJOR **Kikyo fan. Yes, I adore Kikyo and hate Kagome with a never ending burning passion, but I don't even do this crap. I respect Kagome fans, and I have friends who hate Kikyo and love Kagome but, come on. I don't just start telling Kagome lovers that she sucks or go around reading Inu/Kag stories just to flame. That's not only rude, but uncalled for. And for the record, I read an Inu/Kag story once and all I **EVER** said was that I didn't like the pair, but I didn't flame a single chapter. I didn't insult her technique, her story, or the fact that she was a Kagome fan. I read her stories because of their uniqueness and the way she made it come to life, I even added her to my favorite author list. I'm not joking. But, if you're going to flame, it better damn be for a damn fucking good reason.

Oh and Gracelalia, aren't you a Kagome fan? Tell me, because if you are, I just hope you won't get mad if I do something to Kagome and that I want to thank you for being more mature than the latter. Kay? Hope I'm not prying. I'm merely curious.


	15. Who likes who?

KSDG: Wow, so many dares. I have a hard time deciding which to do. Oh well. Anyways, peoples, I decided to do this one from: _Spoiled Martian_. The review is: _Inuyasha, I have a question. When Sango was drunk because of the mist and tried to kiss you, were you REALLY that grossed out? Why didn't you push her away? Oh and Sango, "drunken words are sober thoughts". Admit it, you have feelings for Inuyasha. Oh yeah I dare you Inuyasha to grope Sango. See what the big deal is and why Miroku does it so much. _

Miroku: You forget she's my woman!!

KSDG: Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it (the do's go on….)

Inuyasha: Ah man! Why the hell did you people have to go and ask THAT QUESTION?!!!

Sesshomaru: Come now Inuyasha, we've seen the looks you give the slayer. Besides, I'm telling you that person has a point. Fondle and grope her and you'll understand why the monk does it so.

Inuyasha: -blushes profusely- What?! No way in hell!

KSDG: Do it Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: This is all your fault for choosing that one!

KSDG: I did nothing of the sort. Naraku helped me.

Inuyasha: Naraku I should've known it was you!!

Naraku: But, it was funny. Besides, I'm curious about the question above.

Kikyo: I am too actually…

Inuyasha: -hides behind Bankotsu- You're not going to sit me are you?

Kikyo: No, I just want to know.

KSDG: I DO TOO. SO ANSWER HANYOU.

Inuyasha: NOOO!!!

Sango: Bad dog! Sit!

-Inuyasha doesn't fall to the ground… But he does get scared.-

Sango: Fine I'll answer.

Miroku: Do you really want to answer?

Sango: No…

KSDG: Do it anyway. The public has a right to know what is going on in the anime world. Besides, actors don't just get away with stuff.

Naraku: Now what are you the paparazzi?

Inuyasha: The stuff on pizza?

Sesshomaru: No, brother, the ones who carry cameras and the like.

Bankotsu: Wow, Inuyasha, you need to get out more… I know! Start by groping Sango!

Inuyasha: No!

All the guys: But she feels nice.

Sango: -blushes then gets angry- IS THERE A SINGLE GUY OUT THERE WHO HAS NOT TOUCHED MY ASS?!!!!!!!

KSDG: Not Shippo.

Kikyo: Or Jaken.

KSDG: He can't touch Sango. We all KNOW he likes Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: HOW THE HELL DOES HE LIKE ME?!

KSDG: It's obvious, what with the way he follows you around. Even with all the beatings he still comes after you.

Sesshomaru: Now, I have to kill him… Oh well; I suppose it's for the best. After all, he was always annoying and he never did take that good… of a job… with Rin… Where is she anyway?

KSDG: Uh…. –thinks- AH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK...

Sesshomaru: **YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!!!!!!!!!!**

KSDG: Ah, no please calm down.

-Sesshomaru begins to transform-

KSDG: AHHHHHHHHHHHH. RUN AWAY WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE.

Everyone: Actually, YOU are.

KSDG: Some help you guys are you fucktards.

Naraku: What's a fucktard is my question?

Kikyo: Forget that! We need to know if Inuyasha likes Sango so they can get married.

Everyone: MARRIED?!

Kikyo: Sure! Ooh, let's call an agency and start planning. Let's see, Sesshomaru's coming and so is Kohaku…

Sango: We're not getting married!

Inuyasha: Do you really want us to get married Kikyo?

Kikyo: Oh it's alright. Besides, you too make a great couple.

Miroku: No they don't! Besides, have you al forgotten that she's betrothed to ME?!

Bankotsu: No, they just make a more suitable choice. Ask someone.

Miroku: KSDG, do you like them together?

KSDG: -stops in front of them- Sorry Miroku but yeah.

Miroku: Yeah?!

KSDG: -dodges paw then lands- Yeah. Sorry, but I always liked the idea of them being together since the show aired. If something happened to Kikyo or you, Inuyasha and Sango was my immediate decision.

Miroku: You betrayed me!

KSDG: No I didn't. That's just the way I liked it. –dodges another swipe- Doesn't sound very loyal to Kikyo but… Eh, better than Kagome for me.

Naraku: By the way, isn't she due soon?

Bankotsu: I think she is. Hey KSDG, when do you plan on making her arrive?

KSDG: -closes eyes to think- Hm… Maybe… -dodges paw again- The next chapter I suppose. Or I can magically make her show up right now.

Miroku: That could work.

KSDG: Or… I can make her remain pregnant forever and she'll have to carry a huge lump from her stomach for a loooooong time. –dodges another swipe-

Inuyasha: You're mean.

KSDG: No, I was born a bitch. There's a difference. –dodges again- Now stop that.

Sesshomaru: You idiot where the hell is Rin?!

KSDG: Let me think and I'll remember jackass.

Sesshomaru: Bitch.

KSDG: See he knows it too. Anyways… -thinks- Oh yeah, last time I saw her, I took her to Jaken and then, somehow… She turned into a teen then she… Oh yes she went on a date with Kohaku. Or was it Shippo?

Sesshomaru: **YOU LEFT HER ALONE WITH BOYS?!!!!!!!!**

KSDG: Jaken's a male.

Sesshomaru: With the mind of a faggot!

Kikyo: You're kind of one too…

Sesshomaru: Shut up!

Inuyasha: -begins to stroke Sango's ass-

Sango: Inuyasha you too?!

Inuyasha: -smirks- Hm, I can see why they touch you.

Sango: -blushes- Inuyasha stop that.

Inuyasha: Then why haven't you slapped me?

Sango: -whispers- Will you stop it already?

Inuyasha: No.

KSDG: -mouths to Inuyasha- _Keep going. _

Sango: -looks over shoulder- Who you talking too?

Inuyasha: No one.

Sango: -frowns then sighs- So what do you want?

Inuyasha: -strokes her ass again- I'm just doing the dare.

Sango: -frowns with a blush-

Inuyasha: Anyway, answer: Do you like me?

Sango: Maybe… -blushes-

Inuyasha: -smirks- It's a start. –keeps stroking ass-

Miroku: I want to stroke her ass…

Bankotsu and Naraku: You need permission?!!

Miroku: Yes. And?

Naraku: Dude you suck!

Miroku: How so?

Bankotsu: If you guys are going to get married, then why can't you fondle her like you want?

Miroku: I don't know…

-the two males exchange glances then smirk-

Bankotsu: So… You don't really have a woman then?

Miroku: Seems that way…

Naraku: I call the top!

Miroku: WH— -has his mouth covered by Bankotsu's hand-

Bankotsu: Onward to the closet!

Miroku: -grabs the carpet- NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!!! NNNNOOOOOooooooo…. –his cries are distant again-

Sango: Now he leaves me for males too?

Inuyasha: You know… I'm still here. And…

Kikyo: I can join.

Sango: -looks from one to the other- I do like the way Kikyo gives her massage… -smiles- Alright!

-all three run into a different closet-

KSDG: -looks around the room- -thinks- Crap I'm all alone… With him…

Sesshomaru: Tell me where's Rin…?

KSDG: I don't know. She's either with Shippo or Kohaku.

Sesshomaru: -sighs- Now what then?

KSDG: You mad?

Sesshomaru: Yes.

KSDG: Hmm… Want to go burn stuff?

Sesshomaru: No.

KSDG: Then what do you want to do?

Sesshomaru: -thinks for a moment- Teach me.

KSDG: To do what?

Sesshomaru: -grins darkly- Use a condom.

KSDG: -blushes- As much as I want to… Which I REALLY do… No…

Sesshomaru: You're no fun.

KSDG: You can let Jakotsu help you.

Sesshomaru: I'd rather fluff Ah-Un.

KSDG: Buuurn…

Sesshomaru: I'm bored. Rin's usually around to keep me busy.

KSDG: Ooh you can teach me something then.

Sesshomaru: What?

KSDG: How _do_ you make out with Moko-moko-sama without getting stuff in your mouth?

Sesshomaru: -smirks- Alright!


	16. Spin the Bottle!

KSDG: Hi peoples.

Sesshomaru: Where the fuck have you been?! I've been trying to call you on your cell for days!

KSDG: Sorry, but I had… a little trouble.

Sango: What kind of trouble?

KSDG: Over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house we goooo…

Everyone: What…?

KSDG: I'm feeling random today shut up. Okies, now here's a fun dare. This is from: _Arekkusu Nakamura. _Dare is: _I dare everyone to play spin the bottle, but here's the twist, even if they land on the same sex, they don't get another spin. _

Miroku: You know there's more.

KSDG: I know, but I'm not reading it. Sides, it's just saying that they'll make it up to me if I don't play.

Sango: Play!

KSDG: I think I'll just watch…

Sesshomaru: No, you've been gone forever! This is the way to make it up to us.

KSDG: -sigh- Fine, I'll play. On one condition.

Everyone: What…?

KSDG: I'll tell you guys later; right now, I want to see some yaoi and yuri.

Everyone: …

KSDG: Oh, snuff it. You all know you like it. Don't think I haven't caught you guys looking at naked men.

Inuyasha: Shut up!

KSDG: Fetch boy. –throws ice cream sandwich-

Inuyasha: It's mine!!

Naraku: Mine doofus!

KSDG: Now let's play. Who'd like to go first?

-no one raises hand except Miroku-

KSDG: Shall we start with the taiyoukai? Lovely. I'll spin for ya.

-the bottle spins and then lands on Bankotsu-

KSDG: Yay, yaoi.

Sesshomaru: Crap…

Bankotsu: Let's hope you're better than Miroku.

Sesshomaru: What…?

Bankotsu: Nothing! –grins before kisses Sesshomaru-

Sango: Sweet! Yaoi!!

Kikyo: -watches intently before turning to me- Where's the camera? I need to put this on MySpace.

KSDG: I didn't know you had a MySpace.

Sango: Cool, I have one too! What's your name on it?

Kikyo: Lucifer's Companion.

Sango: Really? Mine's Anti-Hentai. We need to chat sometime.

KSDG: You two _can_ stop ya know.

-Bankotsu and Sesshomaru pull away-

Sesshomaru: Good, I needed air.

Kikyo: Did you need to feel release too?

Sesshomaru: Katana, Kikyo's being a pervert!

KSDG: Oh well. Speaking of yaoi, did you guys hear that Jakotsu is going out with someone?

Sango: Oh yeah; who was he going out with again?

KSDG: I think he's going out with… Dark Mousy.

Bankotsu: Oh yeah, I heard Dark turned bi.

Sesshomaru: Hmm, then again bis do have more fun.

Kikyo: By the way, Katana, are you bi?

KSDG: Nope; I'm 100 straight. I just don't have a problem with girls and girls or guys with guys.

All: Good…

-the two hanyous return empty handed-

Inuyasha: You guys already started? You're such shit heads.

Naraku: Hey, now that we're getting into Katana's mind, I need to ask: Do you like incest?

KSDG: I read Angel Sanctuary and Sessh/Inu yaoi. Of course I have no problem.

Sango: Do you have siblings?

KSDG: Yeah, but I don't like them.

Miroku: You have to like them a bit.

KSDG: Hate and like relationship. But no, I'd never even consider going out with my younger siblings. Eww…

Sesshomaru: -puts arm consolingly around my shoulder- Yes, being the eldest half sibling is a hard and rigorous task.

KSDG: Tell me about it. Younger siblings need to die.

Inuyasha: Even me…? –puppy eyes and twitches lip-

KSDG: Never you Inuyasha. You're my favorite little puppy. –hugs him- -turns serious- Now spin.

Inuyasha: -spins the bottle and watches in shock as it lands on Miroku-

Miroku: Redo! Redo!

KSDG: Nope, goes against the dare.

Miroku: I'm not kissing Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Same for me!

Naraku: Ah, come on, making out with him isn't bad actually.

Bankotsu: No not at all. He was pretty fun.

Miroku: And I hate you two for that…

Bankotsu and Naraku: Ahhh, we love you too!

Kikyo: Just kiss Miroku, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ew, no, it's like kissing my brother.

Sesshomaru: I'm your half brother and you had no problem.

Inuyasha: -blush- Shut up.

Sango: Do it! –pushes Miroku forwards and the two males kiss-

Kikyo: Whoo, go hentai!

Sesshomaru: I want cupcakes.

Sango: -turns to him- Oh, don't even start on cupcakes…

Bankotsu: I guess I can make em.

Sango and Sesshomaru: Do it!

Bankotsu: But I don't have anything to make them.

Sango and Sesshomaru: Ohh…

KSDG: We'll go grocery shopping later. –turns to see Miroku touch Inuyasha's butt- He is bi!

Sango: Holy hell; even the monk.

Kikyo: Is the world ending now?

KSDG: Maybe… Prepare for abandonment of planet. –starts packing things-

Naraku: Oh no! And I still haven't got the chance to get a tan! Bankotsu! –grabs his hands- I must tell you how I feel.

Bankotsu: I know, I do too. –holds hands tighter- If we die, we shall die in the other's arms!

Kikyo: So beautiful… It's like watching a soap…

Sango: -sniff- I concur… I wish there was a way to capture this moment…

Sesshomaru: And after Naraku said he liked me. Fucking bastard.

KSDG: -turns to the hanyou and monk- **You're gonna kill us all, break it up**.

Miroku: Sorry.

Sango: It was hot though ne?

Inuyasha: Very.

KSDG: I might as well spin since I have it.

Kikyo: What exactly were you doing with it?

KSDG: Uh… -remembers trying to stick it up Sesshomaru's ass- Nothing. –spins bottle- -lands on empty space- Yay, me no do nothing.

Sango: Nuh-uh, again!

KSDG: Fine. –spins bottle again and lands on Sango- Hehe, still want to?

Sango: I like girls.

KSDG: I don't except as friends, but… a dare is a dare.

Sesshomaru: Go! Go! –then turns to Naraku and begins to pull by ear-

Naraku: Ow! Ow! What'd I do? And where are you taking me?

Sesshomaru: Marriage counseling.

Naraku: **NOT AGAIN!!!!!!**

Sesshomaru: It was fine when it was with Miroku, and I stood by you even when you cheated on me with Goshinki, but Bankotsu is too far.

Naraku: But he's your ex.

Sesshomaru: Exactly!

Bankotsu: -chases after them- Come back! Sesshy, don't be mad!

Kikyo: Odd.

Inuyasha: I didn't know that he was having an affair. –shrugs shoulders-

Miroku: I wanted to kiss Sango…

Kikyo: Well, you can't.

Inuyasha: -turns to the audience- Maybe we should tell you guys 'bye' now?

Kikyo: We can close the curtains on them after this.

Inuyasha: What?

Kikyo: -places make up on Inuyasha and Miroku- There perfect!

Inuyasha and Miroku: Noo! We're girls!

Miroku: Honestly, what good is being a girl if you don't have your own breasts to play with?

Kikyo: -smiles- Bye people! And Katana apologizes for the delay.


	17. Brainwash?

KSDG: DAMN SCHOOL FOREVER AND WHOEVER CAME UP WITH IT.

Naraku: Welcome back.

KSDG: I feel so incomplete not updating anything, and the guilt won't go away.

Miroku: There you are! We have a problem!

KSDG: What problem?

Miroku: Well… uh… when you were gone, the others were trying to do… stuff.

KSDG: What kind of stuff?

Miroku: Well, they didn't mean to… but… Inuyasha got stuck and Sango became sticky…

KSDG: WHOA WHAT? HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING YOURSELVES BUSY BY FUCKING? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER SO I COULD TAPE IT???

Miroku: What? No, there was no sex. I wish though…

KSDG: Then what're you rambling on about monk?

Naraku: The problem Katana is that while you were absent, the others tried to keep themselves occupied but unfortunately it lead to the result of Sango covered in soda and Inuyasha getting his finger stuck in the little pull open thing on the can.

KSDG: That's it?

Miroku: Yeah, that's it pretty much.

Inuyasha: Finally, get this thing offa me! –shakes finger hysterically with soda can-

Sango: I don't want to be covered in soda! I feel so sticky and smelly all over.

Sesshomaru: I thought you said you were saving yourself for whoever you wanted.

Sango: -blushes- Not THAT kind of sticky you pervert!

Sesshomaru: Your monk over there is the pervert slayer, not I.

Sango: Whatever, all I know is that I need a bath. And badly!

KSDG: Let's bathe Sango-chan.

Sango: Huh?

All males: Can we watch?

KSDG: No you idiots, I'm going to give her the bath.

All males: Can we help?

Me and Sango: NO.

Bankotsu: Ah, this is no fun. And I was looking forward to stroking her bottom while bathing her.

Other males: I was too.

Kikyo: Sorry boys, but she's mine!

All males: WHAT?!?!

Kikyo: We're lovers; did you think I'd let you get MY Sango?

Miroku: Sango, you left me for a female? And to believe that you didn't invite me…

Sango: Even if Kikyo and I _were_ going out, I wouldn't have invited you anyway.

Miroku: You're mean… -whimpers-

KSDG: Get in the bath Sango, and let's bathe you. In the meantime, Sesshy-poos, you can read the dare.

Sesshomaru: Sesshy-poos?! What kind of a nickname for me is that?!

KSDG: Okay, Lord of Sexy Fluff.

Sesshomaru: That's a bit better… At least I'm sexy.

Inuyasha: Yeah right.

Sesshomaru: Come on you know you want some.

Inuyasha: -blush- Go fuck Naraku.

Sesshomaru: I already did.

Everyone: …

Kikyo and KSDG: We'll be back.

Sesshomaru: -sigh- Okay, so let's see. The dare is from: _Inukikbaby. _Dare is: _I dare for Inuyasha and Kikyo to finally elope and get married on top of a volcano only in bathing suits. Have Naraku brainwash Kagome into thinking that Sango is her mother, Bankotsu her long-lost father, Jaken her forbidden love, and Shippo her twin, and KSDG and Rin to eat rabbits, cockroaches and spiders raw in front of a chain bounded Sesshomaru and Miroku. _

Bankotsu: Yay! I get to be married to Sango!

Miroku: It's only pretend you dumbass.

Bankotsu: So? I get to grope her all I want then; that's enough for moi!

KSDG: Hey peoples!

Sango: You know, Kikyo and Katana give really good baths.

Sesshomaru: And we still wish we could've watched the scene.

KSDG: Now for the dare. Let's get you and Kikyo to a volcano Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: And Kagome?

-brings her in and she has a flat stomach-

Naraku: Where's the baby Kagome?

Kagome: He fell asleep.

Inuyasha: He? I have a son?!

KSDG: Crap, you already gave birth? And I was supposed to assassinate you…

Kagome: What?

KSDG: Nothing. Now Naraku.

-Naraku begins to brainwash Kagome-

Kagome: -groans- Huh…? What… who…?

Naraku: Hello.

Kagome: Who are you?

Naraku: I am Naraku, and this lovely woman here, -points to Sango- is your mother.

Kagome: Hi mother! –hugs Sango-

Sango: Hello Kagome, how are you dear?

Kagome: Dizzy.

Sango: Well, Kagome, this man here is Bankotsu, your father.

Bankotsu: Kagome, give daddy a hug!

Sesshomaru: -thinks- This is fucking funny!

KSDG: -grabs Inuyasha and Kikyo and takes them in a helicopter- Here we are.

Naraku: Okay Kagome, now you're going to meet your twin alright?

Kagome: Okay.

-brings out Shippo-

Shippo: Kagome! I've been so-- -his mouth is covered by Sango-

Naraku: This is your twin Kagome.

-Kagome examines more closely-

Kagome: She looks nothing like me.

Shippo: SHE?! I'M—

Bankotsu: -hits Shippo over head- Well, look she fell asleep again. Sorry, but the reason you don't look the same is because you two are faternal twins.

Kagome: Oh. –lands her eyes on Sesshomaru- Is he my boyfriend?! Please say yes.

Sesshomaru: Sorry, but I'm not.

Kagome: What's your name then?

Sesshomaru: -thinks- My name is... Pippenpadilosicopulous. And your boyfriend is my servant Jaken.

Kagome: Where is he?

-brings out Jaken-

Kagome: He's my boyfriend?

Sesshomaru: More like your forbidden lover.

Kagome: …Uh…

Jaken: No, Lord Sesshomaru! I LO—

-Sango and Bankotsu clamp his beak-

Sango: My, my, what an imagination. I'm sorry dear, but your boyfriend is delusional at times.

Kagome: Is it serious?

Bankotsu: No, in fact he was glad to do it since he did rescue you from certain death and is the reason you're alive.

Kagome: Wow, then thank you Jaken.

Jaken: Fool! My love is—

-Sesshomaru hits him on head-

Sesshomaru: Dumbass, shut up!

Jaken: But, I love you milord!

Everyone: …?!

Miroku: -grabs Jaken by the head- So you _WERE_ cheating on me…

Naraku: Damn, man, you're sick…

Miroku: This coming from the guy who fucked Goshinki. Reeeaaal classy Naraku.

Naraku: It was a one time fling, my god! You believe me don't you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I honestly don't know what to believe. Cheating on me with my ex, your son, and gods only know who else. I HATE YOU!

Naraku: -clutches heart- You… hate me…? –turns head away-

Bankotsu: Don't worry my love. You still have me.

Sesshomaru: -clobbers Bankotsu over head- AND WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS GIVING UP NARAKU?! HE'S _MY_ BITCH! –picks Naraku up bridal style- RUN AWAY!

Bankotsu: Hey, no fair you hot bastard! I'm your ex, come back here!! –runs after them-

Kagome: -blinks- Is something going on that I don't know mother?

Sango: No, sweetie, they're just going through some difficult times right now.

Kagome: Is dad bi?

Sango: Yes, but it's fun to watch.

Kagome: Um… Okay…

Sango: Sorry, too much details.

KSDG: Say hello to the happy couple. –throws flowers-

Inuyasha: Can I get out of this bathing suit now?

Kikyo: That sounds like a good idea.

Inuyasha: -smirks- No, you stay in it.

Kikyo: -smiles- Inuyasha then how can we… -whispers in ear-

Inuyasha: -blush- Let's go right now!

KSDG: And don't forget to produce a pup.

-the two blush before rushing upstairs-

Kagome: He looks oddly familiar…

KSDG: Yup, to most he does. –rushes after Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: I'm trying to save my fucking marriage and you dare to grab me?!

KSDG: Yup, cuz we have to chain you and Miroku up.

Miroku: Oh yes, the dare is not yet over.

KSDG: Not by a long shot.

-brings out Rin, who's still in older form-

Sesshomaru: Holy fucking hell! She's hot!

Miroku: Rin, will you bear my children?

Sango: -grabs Miroku by the ear- Stupid monk.

Rin: Hi, Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Hi…

KSDG: Rin-chan, we're gonna have to tie up your lord alright?

Rin: Why, Katana?

KSDG: Well, you and I have to eat rabbits and such raw before a chain binded Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Rin: Ewww. Raw?

KSDG: Yeah, sorry.

Rin: So this is like Fear Factor?

KSDG: Basically yes.

Rin: Um… Okay.

KSDG: Sweet. –brings out the goodies- Let's eat the crap.

-we begin to eat in front of them-

Miroku: -sighs- Rin's so damn hot.

Sesshomaru: -kicks Miroku on the head- She's under my protection you fucking damn hentai so don't lay a finger on her!

Miroku: -whimpers- You're mean…

Sesshomaru: -grimaces- Rin… Don't eat that spider! Ewww…

Miroku: -gags- Did Katana just…?

Sesshomaru: Yuck! She did eat that rabbit! But then again, it's not bad.

Miroku: You're gross!

Sesshomaru: Fool, I'm a _dog_ demon. We eat stuff raw. Just… not bugs. Rabbits though yeah.

-finishes eating-

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, I saved a rabbit for you.

Sesshomaru: Thank you Rin. –pulls her down into his lap-

Miroku: Why does she get to sit on you?

Sesshomaru: My ward; my rules.

KSDG: Well… That was disgusting…

Sango: -hands me bottle of water- Yeah, I got sick just glancing at you.

KSDG: Yeah, but I did manage to sneak some BBQ sauce there. Nasty, but better than no flavor and blood.

Sango: True.

KSDG: Oh well. –brings out Kagome's pup and begins to feed him-

Kagome: Awwww, he's so cute!

KSDG: You want to hold him?

Kagome: Sure! –holds the baby-

Sango: You're so nice to Kagome today… You running a fever or something? –places hand on my forehead- Plus, I would've thought you'd kill the baby by now.

KSDG: I can't kill kids. Unless it's Shippo or something. Besides, you should never separate a child from his mother, no matter who the person is.

Sango: Even if it's Kagome?

KSDG: Even if it's Kagome.

Sango: Holy crap! Katana has a conscience!

KSDG: For now… -grabs knife and starts to stab conscience-

Sango: Wait, shouldn't you kill if after Kagome-chan leaves? Or at least till the chapter is over?

KSDG: The chapter is over Sango.

Sango: Huh?

KSDG: -continues to stab conscience-

Conscience: Dammit! Why can't you ever let me stay?!

KSDG: -takes on Sesshomaru's deadly persona- I have no need for a conscience.

Conscience: Everyone needs a conscience! Even you Katana!

KSDG: Uh… No I don't. –keeps stabbing-

Conscience: It'll take more than that! Haha!

KSDG: You fool I've killed you many times before, this will be no different. –keeps stabbing- Now time to burn you. **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Conscience: SOME ONE SAVE _**MEEEEEEEE!!!**_

Sango: -tickles baby- Bye people.

KSDG: And I'll try to keep updating. Die.


	18. Rabid Fans

KSDG: Ahhh… It's great not having a conscience.

Kagome: You're all bloody!

KSDG: Yeah, but oh well. How's the kid?

Kagome: He fell asleep. Mom, where'd dad go?

Sango: I don't know; maybe he's still pursuing Naraku.

Kikyo: Hello everyone.

KSDG: So, did you get a kid?

Inuyasha: Oh shut it.

KSDG: -sigh- Maybe later than… Anyhow, come sit, I'm going to announce the next dare.

Bankotsu: I did it! I got Naraku!

Naraku: -smiles- Of course you did my lover.

Sesshomaru: Damn you… -looks around- Where's Rin…?

Sango: -chuckles nervously- Miroku said he wanted to show her something…

Sesshomaru: That sick bastard! –storms off-

KSDG: Sooo… This dare is from: _Bankotsus-girl07_.

Naraku: -blinks- Ooohhhhh… I see how it is…

Bankotsu: No! I swear, I don't know anyone by that name!

Naraku: -glares- You shameless jerk…

Sango: -pats Naraku on the back- Welcome to the club my friend.

Naraku: He's gonna be punished now…

KSDG: -points at Bankotsu- Ha ha! You're so dead.

Bankotsu: -scowls- And last time the punishment was serious…

KSDG: Well, let's not delay. Dare is: _I dare Sesshomaru to drink 15 bottles of sake, Kanna to get sugar high on snow cones, Hakudoshi to ask Naraku why he looks like a girl, and to lock Bankotsu in a closet with a bunch of rabid fangirls. (including me)_

Naraku: Ack!

Sango: There, there.

Kagome: Dad, are you really going to do it?

Bankotsu: -ruffles Kagome's hair- Yes my daughter, it's in the dare and I have a binding contract to Katana.

Inuyasha: Whoa, what contract? This fanfic is for free and crap ain't it?

Bankotsu: Then why'd she have me sign something? –takes out the paper-

KSDG: -takes it from him- I got you to sign a contract that says you'll now be one of the men to have surgery for becoming a woman.

Bankotsu: A transsexual?!

KSDG: Yeah.

Bankotsu: -begins to tear it-

KSDG: It won't work; it's made out really strong material.

Kikyo: -grabs it and stretches it- Wow, it is strong.

Bankotsu: You're wicked…

Naraku: -swirls of black form behind him- And I assure you… I'm worse…

Bankotsu: -flinches- Darling…

Naraku: Don't darling me!

KSDG: -smirks- Well this made my day.

Sesshomaru: -walks in-

KSDG: Hey just in time; here. –offers him a bottle of sake-

Sesshomaru: What's that for?

KSDG: It's for your dare. You have to drink 15 bottles of sake.

Sesshomaru: -sigh- -takes the bottle- I doubt this'll help.

Sango: How?

Sesshomaru: I'm a demon; human wine does nothing for me, it's practically like water.

KSDG: Well, sorry but you have to.

Sesshomaru: Very well. Hopefully 15 will at least give me a headache.

-brings out Kanna and Hakudoshi-

KSDG: Hi.

Kanna: Hm.

Hakudoshi: What are we doing here?

KSDG: You're now a part of the prisoners I have here and you know work for me.

Kanna: I think not.

Hakudoshi: I concur with my sibling.

KSDG: All you guys have to do is this: Kanna eat snow cones and Hakudoshi, just bug Naraku on why he looks like the female gender.

Kanna: -perks up- Snow cones?!

KSDG: Yup. –hands her one- Ya know you want it.

Kanna: -take it and starts licking it-

KSDG: See? Simple ne?

Hakudoshi: Your inquiry intrigues me. I shall go mock Naraku, but you have to do something for me.

KSDG: Hmph, and what may that be?

Hakudoshi: -whispers something in my ear-

KSDG: You have a deal; now get to it.

Hakudoshi: -approaches Naraku and sees him crying- What're you crying for?

Kagome: He's having problems with my dad.

Hakudoshi: Ha, trouble in paradise Naraku?

Naraku: Oh, can it!

Hakudoshi: Anyhow, why do you look a girl?

Naraku: I look like a girl?!

Hakudoshi: Yes, of course you do. So why do you?

Naraku: The answer is so obvious my son: If I wasn't then I wouldn't have as many men chasing me now would I?

Hakudoshi: You're right. But still, why'd you take on a girl form? Onigumo was a guy.

Naraku: He's actually bi.

Sango: -blinks- No way, you're joking!

Naraku: Nope, I'm serious. Turns out that not only did he want Kikyo, he wanted Inuyasha too.

Inuyasha: What? He never even saw me!

Naraku: He had spies. He also enjoyed knowing what you looked like when you bathed.

Inuyasha: -hugs himself- I feel so violated…

Kikyo: I know honey.

Sesshomaru: More lies and secrets? Gods, what next? –brings out the fifth bottle-

KSDG: -grabs Bankotsu- So, let's get ya in a closet huh?

Bankotsu: What?! No! I'm already gonna die! Do you want me too?

KSDG: Nope, you're too hot to die, but I'm still gonna lock you with rabid fans.

Bankotsu: Fine, but I want my Twizzlers.

KSDG: Here ya go. And share with your women. –hear's Naraku's cry of rage-

Bankotsu: -sweatdrop- Alright.

Bankotsus-girl07: -tackles him- Yes! I'm the first one you grab you!

Bankotsu: So you're the one determined to ruin my relationship?

Bankotsus-girl07: Nope, I'm just a regular fan who's obsessed with you.

Bankotsu: Well… I'm sure it wasn't on purpose so…

Bankotsus-girl07: Yay! Now let's get in there! –shoves him in a walk in closet-

KSDG: -calls for other girls-

-more fans appear and jump inside with him-

KSDG: You want to lock it from the inside or outside?

Bankotsus-girl07: Outside; I'm not gonna leave anytime soon! –jumps in- I get first dibs!

KSDG: -locks it- Have fun in there.

-Kanna suddenly jumps on me-

KSDG: What're you doing?

Kanna: Giddy up horsie!

KSDG: Very well. But I'm not skipping, it just ain't serious.

Kanna: Kay! Let's go! –takes another bite-

KSDG: You're way too hyper.

Kanna: -smiles- Oh and Hakudoshi want his thing.

KSDG: Alright, go tell him it's in the drawer.

-Kanna runs off then comes back-

Kanna: Told him! Did I look like a blur when I ran? Huh? Did I?

KSDG: Yes, Kanna.

Hakudoshi: Thanks for the gift. –looks at the thing in hand-

Inuyasha: -looks over- -gasps and freezes- You… You're…

Hakudoshi: Yup! I finally got naked pictures of Kikyo and Inuyasha!

Kikyo: What?! Give them back and how'd you get them?

Hakudoshi: I have my ways… And besides, I _am_ Naraku's heart after all.

Sango: No you're not!

Hakudoshi: I got the heart back!

Inuyasha: -lunges forward- Come back here!

Hakudoshi: Nope; you're gonna have to catch me sexy!

Inuyasha: Great another Jakotsu.

Kikyo: Let's get him!

-the two start chasing him-

KSDG: I'm gonna drink some sake too.

Sesshomaru: You're human; you'll get drunk.

KSDG: How many did you have?

Sesshomaru: Ten.

KSDG: Well, alright, I guess I'll just watch you then.

Sesshomaru: Staring contest.

-we begin staring-

Kagome: -looks around- Well, I guess we'll see you next chapter!


	19. A Special Dare: Four at Once!

Sango: Where'd that monk go?

Miroku: I'm back!

Sango: Where have you been?

Miroku: -sweatdrops- Out…

KSDG: Okay lovebirds cut it out, we have dares to do. Oh and you know what, this is actually a special chapter because we're gonna do four dares at the same time.

Everyone: Four??!!

KSDG: Oh don't worry, they're very simple.

Hakudoshi: Can I read it pleeeeeaaase?

KSDG: Sure. You're so diabolical.

Hakudoshi: -smirks- I know thank you. You are too. –gets the paper- Katana-chan, do I read them all at once or do we still do it one at a time.

KSDG: Whatever you want you little demon spawn.

Inuyasha: Why're you so sweet on him?

KSDG: Cuz he's so cool; have you seen this kid fight? He's even more maniacal than Naraku and Sesshomaru combined.

Sesshomaru and Naraku: What?!

KSDG: Hey what can I say, Hakudoshi's the man.

Hakudoshi: Yay, I'm loved! See daddy, why can't you be like Katana? I want to emancipate!

Naraku: You absolutely will not young man.

Sesshomaru: Your father's right Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: You're not my mom, Bankotsu is.

Sesshomaru: -hits Naraku over the head repeatedly with a hammer- You fucker! You have more kids with him than me!

Naraku: I'm sorry sweetie… Ahhhh!

Hakudoshi: Can I just read Katana?

KSDG: Yup.

Hakudoshi: Okay this is from _Haven14. _She just wants to be in the dare. And we shall bring her in! This next one is from: _greendayluvr93: I dare Sesshy to get drunk. I dare Hakudoshi and Jakotsu to team up to cut off Inuyasha's ears. I dare younger Rin to ask what Sesshomaru what sex means. Ang5523: My name is Misty Rose Devlin and my dare is for Miroku to marry me and to have his kids. _And lastly _moglinater: lock Kagome in a closet full of Kagome haters. Lock Bankotsu in a closet full of Bankotsu lovers and use Chinese water torture on everyone except Hakudoshi, Shippo and Rin. _

Sango: OH HELL NO…!

KSDG: Sorry, but everyone's gonna suffer in one way or another.

Inuyasha: I don't wanna lose my ears!! They're too cute!!

Everyone: What…??!

Inuyasha: I mean… Keh, what do I care? –thinks- _I want my ears…_

Jakotsu: Yeeeeesss!!!! I get to cut off Inu-kun's ears!! –pulls out knife-

Misty: Miroku-kun!!! –jumps on him- Ready to get married?

Miroku: Hmm… Well, this is going to be fun.

Sango: For you maybe. –glares-

Miroku: -chuckles nervously-

Haven: I'M IN!!!

KSDG: Hey Haven.

Haven: -hugs Kikyo- Kikyo!

Kikyo: Are you another fan of mine?

Haven: Damn straight!

Kikyo: -smiles- Hi, welcome to the show.

Hakudoshi: Time to cut off your ears Inuyasha…

Jakotsu: Yes… -licks lips-

Inuyasha: AHHHH HELP ME!!!!!!!

-the two tackle him-

Hakudoshi: Cut them off Jakotsu.

Jakotsu: With pleasure! –cuts the ears off- -another set of ears reform-

Everyone: …?!

Sesshomaru: Interesting. –takes a sip of beer- Damn this tastes nasty.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, what's sex?

Sesshomaru: -groans- Crap…

Rin: -gasp- You cussed Lord Sesshomaru! I'm telling mommy!!

Sesshomaru: -begins to whimper- No! –gets on knees- Don't tell your mother, please Rin-chan! I promise not to say it anymore.

Rin: Hmm. Alright… But you have to marry me when I get older!

Sango: Ah! You're even worse than Miroku Sesshomaru! That's incest!

Sesshomaru: But we're not even related!

Haven: Still, it's considered incest. –looks back to Inuyasha- I want a pair of his ears!!

KSDG: Go help yourself Haven, I'll be right there. –throws Bankotsu and Kagome in separate closets-

Bankotsu's-girl07: I HAVE RETURNED!!! –jumps inside with the other previous fans-

Nefatiri: Okay, where's that bitch?

BakaKenshin: Sweet, gang up on the baby!

Haven: Me too! I want to whack her with a bat first though.

Nia149: Hi baby cousin!

Haven: Yay, more Kagome haters!

Bajo la lluvia y estrellas: Attack!

-everyone rushes inside-

KSDG: I'm going in with them… But first. –grabs Misty and Miroku and heads to an alter- Do you Misty take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Misty: Yes, I do!

KSDG: And do you Miroku take Misty to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Miroku: Uh, Katana-san, I don't even really know her…

Misty and Me: Never stopped you before!

Miroku: Alright!

Misty: I'm married to Miroku! –kisses him- Let's go upstairs!

Sango: -sighs- Well, I guess I should be happy for him…

Naraku: You still have the rest of us Sango.

Sango: -chuckles- You're right. Let's go get some of Inuyasha's ears before we get tortured.

Naraku: I know; dude I want to know how the hell they grow back.

Sesshomaru: And that's how the biological method between a man and a woman creates a child.

Rin: O.o –after a moment- Wow…

Sesshomaru: -Yup now you know.

Rin: Can you do that with me now?!

Sesshomaru: -spits out the beer- -coughs and chokes- W-what?

Rin: Please?

Sesshomaru: Uh… Rin, have you started your period?

Rin: What's that?

Sesshomaru: Nothing. -thinks- _Oh thank God! _

Rin: Well, if we can't do that… Can you tell me how a man and a man have sex?

Sesshomaru: -twitches- -thinks- _Where the fucking hell does she hear of this shit?! Jaken…_

Rin: You cussed again!

Sesshomaru: No I didn't! I'll tell you how men do it, if you remain quiet.

Rin: Okay!

Sesshomaru: -begins when he suddenly screams- What the hell was that?!

Kikyo: You dumbass, we're being tortured, that includes you!

Inuyasha: -cries from the pain- -looks over shoulder- Would you two stop cutting off my fucking ears?!

KSDG: Last call for any other Kagome haters out there to join the festivities.

-some others run in-

KSDG: Well bye guys, I'm going in to watch.

Hakudoshi: Why don't you do it too Katana?

KSDG: Why get my hands dirty for something that can be done by others?

Naraku: That's my girl! –high fives me- Just wait till you marry me.

Sesshomaru: You bastard! -kicks him-

Shippo: What's going on?

KSDG: Have you been out this whole time?

Shippo: No duh! –slaps me in the face- Don't ever knock me out again!

KSDG: -raises eyebrow- Uh, first _I_ didn't knock you out the first time Bankotsu did. Now as for the second time. –hits him on the head and sends him flying- NOW I HIT YOU RUNT.

Haven: Katana, you're missing all the blood!

KSDG: Just don't kill her, she does have a kid. –jogs inside-

Sango: -cries- Not even this physical pain takes my mind off of Houshi-sama.

Kikyo: -pats her shoulder- It's alright. Look, Katana left some treats out for us.

Inuyasha: What kind of treats?

Kanna: -looks over his shoulder in a cute way- Fig Newton bars…? –takes one-

Sesshomaru: -takes a bite- Holy shit this is hella good!

Rin: Whoa, there's a fucking orgy going on in my mouth!

Everyone: …???!!!

Sango: Did she learn those words from you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Maybe…

Kikyo: -shakes head disapprovingly- Bad dog; you shouldn't be teaching you're ward such things.

Inuyasha: Oh don't worry; he said all kinds of stuff around me when I was Rin's age.

Naraku: God, you're horrible Sesshomaru! You have such a potty mouth; this is why I don't want you around our kids too much.

Sesshomaru: Hey, I did as much job on raising those kids as much, even more, than you!

Naraku: -scoffs- Lies, lies! And look: You're drinking beer!

Sesshomaru: Oh, we are sooo going to marriage counseling tomorrow. Also, I'm only drinking cause of the dare, and besides I'm a _taiyoukai_ I don't get drunk like you pathetic people.

Inuyasha: -smirks- On the plus side, the kids are actually eating something.

Sesshomaru: Rin always eats.

Kikyo: Yes, but I hardly see Kanna or Hakudoshi eat anything unless it's snow cones.

Sango: We accomplished something then.

-everyone agrees-

Rin: Bye everyone! Till next chapter!


	20. Violation!

KSDG: -looks around- -thinks- _Hopefully no one will see me…_

Naraku: Hey there you are!

KSDG: -thinks- _Crap…_

Inuyasha: So you got the next dare?

KSDG: More like a request…

Sango: Request?

KSDG: Nothing, nothing.

Kagome: So, what is it?

KSDG: I'd actually rather not do it but…

-everyone suddenly scoots closer-

Inuyasha: What is the dare, come on spill it!

Sango: Why is that you don't want to read it? Is it embarrassing?

KSDG: In a way since it does involve illicit sexual behavior…

Miroku: -throws everyone out of the way- Does it have me in it?! Tell me it does!

KSDG: -punches him in the head- No you dumbass. –backs away from oncoming group- -bumps into someone-

Sesshomaru: You really should just inform them of the dare Katana.

KSDG: -blushes- **GO AWAY**. –kicks him in the gut and throws him over his shoulder-

Everyone: -stops and stares- …?

Sesshomaru: -grunts then stands- WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT FOR??!!

KSDG: IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU SHOULD ESCAPE.

Sesshomaru: WHAT FOR, ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?

KSDG: I AM NOT BEAT IT.

Sesshomaru: I SIMPLY TELL YOU SOMETHING AND YOU FLIP OUT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

KSDG: NO.

Sesshomaru: KATANA.

KSDG: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SESSHOMARU.

Kikyo: -intervenes- Both of you calm down. Katana, what's going on?

KSDG: Here. –hands the paper to Sango- Read it out loud.

Sango: Okay… Oh, from _Winowa the Vicious Black Snake_? The dare is… -eyes widen at first sentence- SESSHOMARU AND KATANA HAVE TO FUCK???!!!

Everyone: _**WHAT??!!!!!!**_

Sango: Is this why you don't really want to do it?

KSDG: I don't mind the other dares involved in this… Or in truth THAT one. It's just that I have to _describe _it.

Inuyasha: I don't want to know… -wraps arm around my shoulder- Poor Katana; she's gonna have to get screwed by that jackass over there.

Sesshomaru: Really? And what makes you think I'll do horribly since you seemed to enjoy it yourself.

Inuyasha: -blush- I hate it when you use that against me.

Sango: There's more guys. _I get to do extreme harm to Miroku (whatever Katana want me to do) Inu has to breastfeed the baby (which can be done) Jakotsu has to Bankotsu, while Naraku, Kikyo and Kagome put on the play Sleeping Beauty. Plus she wants to know how I, Kagome and Inuyasha liked her last dare. _The rest is just saying this isn't a threat and that if you didn't do it she'd flame. And that she wants it longer.

Jakotsu: Let's go darling!

Bankotsu: Yes, dear!

-the two run in immediately-

Miroku: -gasp- This is the same person who watched me get sat didn't they?!

Sango: Yup. Oh and to answer your question: I enjoyed it extremely. It put Miroku in his place so thanks for that.

Kagome: Yay a play! Oh, and the dare, though it had to be in front of everybody, it was great! Wasn't it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah it was, though I could've done much better were we not in front of people…

Kikyo: Kagome, come on let's get the play ready!

Naraku: So what is this play anyway?

Kagome: Sleeping Beauty is basically about this princess who falls into a deep sleep and waits there till her handsome prince kisses her and wakes her up.

Naraku: Oh wait yeah; I saw the movie from Disney.

Kikyo: …you watch Disney…?

Naraku: No! I had to watch it because Kanna and Kagura wanted to; they are my daughters after all. But the movie sucked ass! Come on, she was there for like, I don't know an hour maybe than for the rest of it, the bitch fell asleep!

Kagome: That's the way it's supposed to go, Naraku.

Naraku: I know, but geez! Why do they even bother telling her life and crap if she just ends up falling asleep for half the movie, they might as well have made her mute!

Kikyo: I had no idea you were so passionate about your opinions.

Naraku: Damn straight.

Sango: Well… Miroku, come here.

Miroku: -nervously chuckles- I'd rather not…

Sango: Please, I'm not going to do anything.

Miroku: -thinks- _Okay, I'll just approach her… Very slowly…_

Sango: -jumps on him- Let's go and beat your head into the ground for all those times you left off to flirt.

Miroku: No! I beg of you Sango, have mercy!

Sango: And don't think I forgot about the last dare where you got married!

Miroku: But it was the dare!

Sango: So? I wouldn't even care if the Queen of England came and ordered you around; I'd still kick your ass!

Miroku: I'm going to die…

Sango: Yes you just might. Very slowly.

Miroku: -whimpers-

Inuyasha: Now… HOW THE HELL DO YOU BREASTFEED?!

Kagome: -calls over her shoulder- Watch the Most Extreme, the show should be on now!

Inuyasha: -clicks on plasma T.V- -watches it- Oh, so THAT'S how you do it… IT'S FUCKING NASTY!

Kagome: Don't cuss in front of him!

Inuyasha: Sorry! –looks down at his son- I'm very sorry about this too.

Baby: -tilts head to the side-

Sesshomaru: Let's go.

KSDG: Oh, good lord…

Sesshomaru: Hey, at least you're losing your virginity to me.

KSDG: Don't flatter yourself.

Sesshomaru: Why shouldn't I?

KSDG: You're head's big enough.

Sesshomaru: -grins- Well with a body like this; I'm bound to think like that aren't I?

Naraku: -runs over- Just like you to act like a snob.

Sesshomaru: Puh-lease! You're just upset because I am going to fuck her. Serves you right since you've been doing the same to me behind my back!

Naraku: You can't let them go can you?!

KSDG: Wow, I feel flattered that I'm being fought over by the two most sinister bastards in the show, but…

Sesshomaru: It's time to screw! –grabs me and pulls me into a closet-

Naraku: Hey! I wasn't done!

Kikyo: It's fine Naraku, you have to help Kagome and me anyway.

Naraku: Why's he like that though?

Kagome: I know, men can be so insensitive at times.

Kikyo: We should gang up on them.

Naraku: We should shouldn't we?

Sesshomaru: -slips off shirt-

KSDG: -thinks- _Hopefully I'll die right now…_

Sesshomaru: You're going to have to describe it.

KSDG: Don't remind me. But then again this is all fake.

Sesshomaru: -pauses from taking off my jeans- Fake?

KSDG: I'm not saying. –twirls a strand of his hair-

Sesshomaru: -slide my jeans down- Tell me what you mean by fake.

KSDG: -kisses his cheek- But that's no fun for me.

Sesshomaru: -blinks- How'd you get from shy to bold in such a short period of time?

KSDG: When I remembered that this is all pretend.

Sesshomaru: -slides hand between my thighs- That too, I guess.

KSDG: -flinches- Pervert…

Inuyasha: -presses ear against the door- Sounds like they're starting. –looks down at his pup- This is gonna be interesting isn't?

Baby: -sucks on the nipple- Eh?

Kagome: Let me hear! –listens intently-

Kikyo: Sounds like they got over the fact that they have to touch each other.

Sango: -drags a bleeding Miroku over- Really? Do you think there's a camera so we can watch?

Miroku: -rubs his sore arm- Hopefully.

Sango: -punches him in the head- Except you!

Sesshomaru: -licks my neck- We can hear you.

KSDG: -blushes- Guys, would you mind leaving the door?

Inuyasha: Sure.

-they pretend to leave but actually stay there-

Sesshomaru: -enters me- Would you guys mind leaving? I can smell you guys out there.

Miroku: Aw, but that's not fun!

KSDG: -caresses his back- Guys, we will get up and kick your asses.

Naraku: Two of the people I want are ending up with each other… And they're both evil, dammit!

Kagome: -pats him on the shoulder- It's alright, Naraku. You'll get one of them.

Sesshomaru: -growls- I will get out there and beat you!

KSDG: Where'd you learn that? –looks down-

Sesshomaru: -smirks- I told you, I was good.

KSDG: -sighs- You're so full of it.

Bankotsu: -comes out with a towel around his hips- So, are the two doing it?

Sango: Yeah, and they seem comfortable with each other now.

Bankotsu: I want Sesshomaru; me and Jakotsu wanted a three-some. –looks at Miroku- Then again, Jakotsu said you'd do well too.

Miroku: -hides behind Sango- Go away!

Jakotsu: -wraps an arm around Bankotsu's waist- Hey, why don't you come Naraku?

Naraku: -brightens up- Okay! But, we're going to have to finish the play.

Kagome: Well, let's go so you can have fun. Besides, I think Inuyasha's getting tired of breastfeeding our son.

Inuyasha: No. Actually I'm not.

Kikyo: He's so cute.

Sango: Okay so you guys are going to perform correct?

Kagome: Yeah right now. Uh, Sango-chan, where's Miroku?

Sango: -looks down at empty leash- Damn him, he escaped!

-somewhere in a facility-

Woman: May I help you sir?

Miroku: Yes, I'd like to file a report on domestic abuse.

Woman: -raises an eyebrow- -coldly responds- I'm sorry, but we do not aid homosexuals.

Miroku: What? I am not gay!

Woman: Well, why else would a man be here claiming abuse? Tell your boyfriend or husband something else, because as I said, we do not help homosexuals.

Miroku: No! I need help becau—

-Sango walks in-

Sango: There you are dear.

Woman: Do you know this man?

Sango: -smiles- Yes, this is my boyfriend, and I apologize for his behavior. –whispers loudly- He has schizophrenia.

Miroku: I do not! –turns back to the woman- Please, you have to help me!

Woman: -glances back and forth at each of them- Well, this certainly is a rare case. I've never really heard of women hurting their male companions but I suppose there's a first for everything.

Miroku: -grins- Then you'll help me?

Woman: Certainly not; either you're girlfriend is stronger than you or you're a pansy. Now, I bid you a good day.

Sango: Thank you so much. –begins to drag Miroku out-

Miroku: AHHHH!!! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE DARK!!! NOOOO!

Sango: -waves goodbye to the woman- Thanks again.

-back over here-

Inuyasha: You guys done yet?!

Sesshomaru: -peeks out- Shut up! That's the 32nd time you've asked!

Inuyasha: Don't tell me you're enjoying it?

Sesshomaru: You should see how reluctant she is.

KSDG: Damn straight.

Sesshomaru: I will make you mine before Naraku.

Naraku: Jerk!

Sango: -comes back- Look, I found him.

Miroku: -shakes uncontrollably- I… see… dead… people…

Bankotsu: -turns around from the T.V. - You sure you didn't over do it?

Sango: Nope. He deserves it anyways.

Kagome: Yeah but… -reaches out to him but he screams- You've traumatized him for life Sango-chan.

Sango: Anything for revenge.

Inuyasha: Well, that's all for now and since Katana's not here at the moment… She hopes this makes up for it.

* * *

A/N: Even though it's pretend… I still feel violated. -- Hope this was satisfactory to your dare Winowa. 


	21. Halloween!

KSDG: Ah, Halloween. Such a great holiday.

Sango: Halloween?

KSDG: Halloween is the tradition of children going out and collecting candy from people. We can take Rin and the other kiddies out too.

Naraku: Hakudoshi and Kanna are grounded. They can't go.

KSDG: I say they can.

Naraku: No! I'm their mother AND father!

KSDG: And I'm the person who can rape you in your sleep.

Everyone: …

Kagome: So what's the dare?

KSDG: Let's see… We have two just cause the other one is simple. This is from _greendayluvr93: I dare Kagura and Sesshomaru to get married. I dare Hakudoshi to tell Bankotsu his Banryu sucks . I dare Kikyo to bang Inuyasha and Kagome has to watch. I dare Shippo to eat so much candy he goes bananas. I dare Renkotsu to act like a different Inuyasha character every three seconds. I dare everyone in this dare not mentioned to eat brownies till they burst. _

Hakudoshi: -turns to Bankotsu- You're Banryu sucks ass!

Bankotsu: -gasps- It most certainly does NOT!

KSDG: I'm not done, but keep bugging him my little hellion. This is from _ang5523: she wants she and her man miroku to have a baby girl, she's still Misty Rose and their child will look like the daddy, but act like the mommy. _

Sango: -glares at Miroku- Have you learned nothing?

Miroku: -gulps- It is a dare…

Misty: -glomps Miroku- Hi sweetie!

-Sango glares while Miroku just nervously laughs-

Misty: Katana, am I pregnant yet?

KSDG: Yes you are; actually let's just skip the pregnancy and have her now. –looks at the monk- Be happy Miroku, you're actually going to have a child.

Miroku: Well, at least it isn't a boy; I don't want the child cursed.

Naraku: I can arrange it so the girls are affected too.

Misty: -hits Naraku hard over the head with a mallet- Don't you dare harm my baby!

KSDG: Really Naraku, I thought since you had kids you'd understand not to threaten children.

Naraku: But I use my children for my own selfish purposes.

Sesshomaru: And you say I raise the kids horribly, you disgusting little half-breed.

Misty: Miroku, isn't this exciting?

Miroku: Yeah sure. –thinks- _As long as Sango won't kill me…_

Sango: -thinks- _He better not be thinking I won't kill him…_

Sesshomaru: -thinks- _I get to marry Kagura! I'm so happy!_

Kagome: -thinks- _How the hell do they put the cream filled stuff inside the cupcakes?_

Kanna: -thinks- _Total world domination of Barbies and teddy bears is the way to go!_

KSDG: EVERYONE STOP THINKING.

Everyone: Huh?

KSDG: Anyhoo, Kagura come out please.

Kagura: -steps out wearing a beautiful wedding gown-

Sesshomaru: -gulps- Hi Kagura.

KSDG: They're so cute together. Let's get started shall we?

Kagome: -sniff- I love weddings.

Kikyo: -sighs- I agree.

Sango: Only certain ones… -looks at Miroku-

Misty: -holds the baby and squeals- She's absolutely adorable! She has your hair and eyes so it's all the better.

Miroku: I have to admit, our child is cute.

Misty: -turns to him- You said 'our' child.

Miroku: Of course, she's of my blood as well.

Misty: I'm so glad you're acknowledging her! –hugs him-

Kagura: Now that the wedding's over, we should all go out.

KSDG: Wait Kagura-san, we're not all done. Kikyo, go bang Inuyasha, Kagome still has to watch.

-the three look at me like I'm crazy-

KSDG: It's the dare, and besides, Kagome banged Inuyasha in front of Kikyo so now it's her turn.

Bankotsu: No it doesn't…

Hakudoshi: -laughs- Yes it does! I mean look at it!

Bankotsu: -cries-

Naraku: Hakudoshi say sorry!

Hakudoshi: I'm only doing what Katana told me to do.

Sesshomaru: Keep saying it to him my son.

Hakudoshi: Yes dad!

Naraku: You're a horrible influence! And why are you the dad?!

Sesshomaru: You should've thought of that before you cheated on me. And of course I'm the dad for now, the sons usually agree with the father since their more understanding.

Kagura: Whoa, wait. If I'm married to you, and you're also married to Naraku, am I married to him too?

Sesshomaru and Naraku: Yeah.

Kagura: Cool, I'm the only girl here.

KSDG: Ah but you guys are having incest.

Everyone: What?!

KSDG: Yes, incest. This reminds me of something me and my friends were talking about during lunch…

Everyone: …

KSDG: Anyhow, the way it is incest is this. If Naraku is Kagura's dad and mom, and Sesshomaru is married to him, than that makes Kagura his daughter, so technically, Kagura's now married to her father and Sesshomaru's had a thing for his eldest daughter.

Kagura: Wow that's so wrong… I'm married to my parents.

KSDG: It gets better! If you're married to them, you are now officially Hakudoshi and Kanna's mom AND sister.

Everyone: Oh my god…

Misty: Wait but Sesshomaru isn't their actual parent.

Naraku: Actually… -blush- he is. It says right here on their birth certificates.

Everyone: ……?

Jaken: MILORD! NOOOOO! TELL ME IT ISN'T SO!

Bankotsu: Hey! I thought we knocked this thing out? –grabs Jaken by the head-

Renkotsu: Keh, let's just throw it out the window.

Jakotsu: Ooh, you sounded like my Inuyasha! –smiles and claps-

Renkotsu: -reaches out and grabs Jakotsu's rear- That's nice.

Bankotsu: -hits him hard on the head- What're you doing?!

Renkotsu: I'm the monk idiot! Geez, I want Kagome to gimme candy.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu: Shippo.

Sango: Brownies… -eats one- Mine…

Miroku: It's not nice to hog them Sango.

Sango: -glares at him- Go away! My brownies, mine! –eats another-

Kanna: You will give me those.

Sango: Hell fucking no! Mine!

Shippo: Candy –takes a bite- is so –eats a piece of chocolate- much better!

Kanna and Sango: No one asked you! –then turn to glare at each other-

Misty: Miroku… they won't kill each other will they?

Miroku: No, dear I don't think they will. Hopefully.

Sango and Kanna: Who says we won't?!

-Miroku and Misty back away-

Kagome: Wow, Kikyo you're a lot better at making Inuyasha scream.

Kikyo: It's all about practice Kagome.

Inuyasha: -immediately stand- And just who did you do this 'practicing' with?

Kikyo: You of course. Oh and those times with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: -mouth drops open-

Sesshomaru: Ha! I beat you loser!

Inuyasha: -hangs head in depression- I'm so sad…

Sango: Brownies mine!

Kanna: Brownies mine!

Misty: -manages to get one- Whew, they're violent over such small things aren't they dear?

Miroku: -rocks his baby back and forth- Yes unfortunately.

KSDG: Now, that we have gotten rid of Jaken, Sesshomaru and Kagura can finally have a little fun.

Kagura and Sesshomaru: Now… We're just not sure.

KSDG: Aw, come on. You should read the incest tree me and my friends came up with during lunch just because we were bored.

Sesshomaru: Uh… Do we want to know?

KSDG: If you guys ask I'll tell you.

Kagura: We're not going to ask all the details, but who are you in the incest tree?

KSDG: It's way too complicated but I will tell you that my daughter went out with my husband and later her actual husband became my brother in law because she went out with my now ex-husband and my brother in law is also my grandson because he's now married to my granddaughter.

Everyone: ……………?!

Sesshomaru: That's one fucked up tree.

KSDG: Literally.

Everyone: …

KSDG: Okay, since it's Halloween, why don't we all go out and get some more candy. Shippo ran out and we have to feed him till he goes bananas.

Kagome: Yay! We get to dress up!

Inuyasha: I refuse to attend such frivolous activities.

Sesshomaru: Trying to improve your vocabulary eh little brother?

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kikyo: I think I'll dress up as a hooker.

Everyone: …

Kikyo: SEE! NO ONE EXPECTED THAT DID THEY?! I WIN!

Miroku: What should we dress up our daughter as?

Misty: Let's put her in a princess costume! Come on, it'll be fun love!

Kagome: Sweet! I call the playboy bunny outfit!

Sango: Awesome! I call the cat suit in the closet.

Kagura: Hey, Kikyo, is there room for another hooker?

Kikyo: Sure. You want the red one or black.

Kagura: Red of course! –smiles-

All the guys: We're glad it's Halloween.

Jakotsu: I'm not. –glares at Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: Well excuse me for being bi Jakotsu.

Miroku: Uh-oh, the love birds are fighting again.

Inuyasha: Really, when are they going to discuss their problems?

Sesshomaru: Keh, they're not the only ones with marital problems.

Naraku: Are we going to start again? I said sorry!

Sesshomaru: It takes more than 'I'm sorry' to mend a broken heart Naraku! –starts crying-

Naraku: -starts to shakes hands in the air- Hey, no wait! Babe, no don't cry! Come on please, don't cry!

Sesshomaru: -keeps crying-

Naraku: -sighs- Look, sweetheart, if you want to go see the counselor, we'll go okay? –wipes away a tear- I promise we'll go when we have time.

Sesshomaru: -sniffles- You promise?

Naraku: Yeah, besides, we also got to take Hakudoshi to see his shrink and Kanna to go see her anger management class.

Kanna: Ugh, I do NOT need that class!

Hakudoshi: Yeah; and what's wrong with enjoying the sight of dead people? Dad always said that's the highlight of our life.

Naraku: -gasp- I do—What are you two wearing?!

Kanna: I'm a cheerleader. Like duh!

Hakudoshi: And I'm dressed as Michelle Kwan. Dude, that girl's my idol.

Inuyasha: Isn't she also your therapist? Surprisingly.

Hakudoshi: Yeah, she'll never know it though. Know why? CAUSE Y'ALL WON'T TELL HER GOT IT!

Kikyo: We're ready!

Kagome: Let's go!

Misty: Come on Miroku; our daughter's really excited!

Baby: -coos and smiles-

-outside-

Sesshomaru: I just don't see the point of going to people's houses for candy that you can just buy.

Kagome: The whole point is that it's free. Katana, aren't you going to put something on?

KSDG: Nope. I'm scary enough without a mask.

Inuyasha: For the last time, I'm not dressing as Kyo from Fruits Basket!

Sango: Aw, but you two have the same attitude and everything!

Kagura: Come on, Uncle Inuyasha, you need to lighten up.

Inuyasha: Don't call me 'uncle'. I'm still weirded out by that whole incest thing.

Shippo: -hops from one shoulder to another constantly- I'm a bird! I'm a bird! I'm a biiiiiiiiiirrdd!

Inuyasha: Geez, how much candy has he eaten?

Kikyo: I think he ate like close to ten pounds already.

Inuyasha: Damn; and I gotta deal with it all night.

Kanna: Hey, guys look a haunted house!

Miroku: Haunted house?

KSDG: Yeah, it's where people go in to get scared out of their wits.

Kikyo: Let's go see then.

Kagome: Yeah, I want to see if this one is actually scary enough. I hear that this house always something different each year.

Bankotsu: I bet there's nothing terrifying in there.

All the other guys: I agree.

KSDG: Mmm. Fine, how about this? You guys go in since there's nothing frightening in there.

Naraku: Gladly. Let's go men!

-the males enter and return five minutes later-

Inuyasha: -yawns- Aw, man that was boooooring.

Renkotsu: He's right; there was nothing in there. I've seen scarier stuff in bathrooms.

All the men: A total snore fest.

KSDG: Alright. I guess you guys are right. But… there's one more thing you guys are going to have to see if you claim to be brave.

Jakotsu: Ha! Bring it on.

KSDG: You're lucky the kids and girls went on to keep getting candy, because I don't want to humiliate you guys in front of your bitches and wives. That's the worst kind of embarrassment for a man. So, who's gonna volunteer first? And those reading can guess as it goes on.

Bankotsu: I'll do it. I'm sure it's nothing.

KSDG: Really? –shows him a picture-

Bankotsu: -screams- Oh my god! What?! W-what?! –collapses-

Jakotsu: Bankotsu! Katana, what did you do?

KSDG: -smirks- Nothing. I think you should disappointed though that he fainted so quickly. Anyone else willing to try?

Jakotsu and Renkotsu: We'll do it!

KSDG: -smiles then shows them the same pic-

-the two end up screaming and collapsing as well-

Naraku: Ack! What are you showing them?!

KSDG: Only one way to find out…

Miroku: I'll look.

Sesshomaru: I will too.

KSDG: Hmph. The human and demon are going to see? Okay. –shows them too-

Sesshomaru: AHHHH! MY EYES BURN!

Miroku: SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!

-the two faint from the shock-

-the half-demons look down in horror and turn to me-

Inuyasha: This is like being in some down right creepy horror film…

Naraku: No kidding…

KSDG: Are you two ready to look as well and di—I mean 'faint' like your buddies here?

-the two hanyous gulp then nod their heads-

KSDG: Feh. If you truly wish to… LOOK AT IT.

Naraku: OH MY FUCKING HELL! NOOOOOOO! I'LL DIE WITH YOU DARLING SESS!

Inuyasha: -covers his eyes and starts bawling- KAEDE LOOKS TERRIBLE IN A BATHING SUIT!!! I'D RATHER TURN GAY!

Jakotsu: -wakes up- Really?

Inuyasha: NO!

-Jakotsu pouts then goes back to being unconscious-

-a while later-

Sango: Uh…

Kikyo: Katana…

Kagura: Was the haunted house really that scary?

KSDG: -stops chuckling- Oh yeah; they were REEAAALLY scared.

Kagome: Hey, guys?

Sesshomaru: I'm now a permanent faggot, I swear to my moko-moko-sama.

Miroku: I'm not sure what I am now…

Misty: Oh dear; he's questioning his sex.

Naraku: Hakudoshi… If you want to be gay like me and mommy, TRUST ME, it's for the better.

Inuyasha: -rocks back and forth- I believe in God, ramen and pretty pink ponies… I believe in God, ramen and pretty pink ponies… I believe in God, ramen and pretty pink ponies…

Hakudoshi: Huh?

KSDG: Ha, shows them to think they'd win against me. Sorry for the very late update everyone, but I got my laptop taken. And I was thinking of re-writing this chapter since it was to be up on Oct. 31… but NAH.


	22. Bankotsu's no longer a bachelor

KSDG: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!

Kikyo: I'm guessing you're guilty...?

KSDG: -sighs- Yeah, I am; I mean, it's been almost a whole month since I last updated.

Naraku: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!

KSDG: -bows down repeatedly- I'm sorry Naraku-kun, but I was busy with my other stories then the finals for school were bringing me down along with mountains of homework. Can you believe they also gave us homework over the break? There goes my chance to update stories...

Naraku: Hmph, you better be sorry. You left me alone with these bastards for almost a month.

KSDG: I'm sorry; tell you what, I'll take you wherever you want today, and you don't have to pay for anything.

Inuyasha: What about us?

KSDG: Well, I do owe Naraku more, considering the fact that I also killed him in my story.

Naraku: -sits down in beanbag chair and sniffs- I'm still hurt that you did that to me…

KSDG: -climbs into his lap and snuggles him- You know that the story had to be done that way. But I promise to hold my end of the bargain and do that story with you and Kikyo, no matter how long it might take me.

Naraku: You're the best Katana! –hugs me-

Sesshomaru: -glares- What's this…?

Miroku: Don't tell me you're jealous.

Sesshomaru: My lover is putting the moves on my mate! Who wouldn't be pissed off?!

Sango: …and who's your mate…?

Sesshomaru: Katana you fools, I fucked her so she's mine.

KSDG: -hits Sesshomaru in the head with a plastic mallet- And you're lucky I didn't cut off your balls, especially since I wasn't willing.

Sesshomaru: Oh! That's such a lie!

KSDG: No it isn't and you know it. Come Naraku, let us elope.

Naraku: More than happy to my dear. –takes my arm as we start skipping down the yellow brick road-

Sesshomaru: HOLD IT!!

Bankotsu: We gotta stop them! Sessh, you get Katana, I just want Naraku.

Sesshomaru: I get both you dumbass! –knocks Bankotsu to the ground- You two come back here!

KSDG and Naraku: Never!

Kagura: Is he forgetting that he's mine?

Inuyasha: Ah ha! So you _didn't_ mind getting married to your parent!

Kagura: Not when he's that hot.

Kikyo: Well… -looks at the people running around- We might as well read the dare. This is from _Bankotsus-girl07: I dare Sesshomaru to make the biggest idiot out of himself. Miroku to grope Naraku (and the other guys) Kagome to jump off a cliff and for me to marry Bankotsu (Just call me Kirra)_

Inuyasha: There's no need for Sesshomaru to try, he's already acting like the biggest jackass we'll ever see!

Sesshomaru: -grabs Inuyasha's cheeks and pulls- I hate you…

Kirra: Bankotsu-kun! –glomps-

Bankotsu: Hi future bride!

Jakotsu: Women always take my men… -thinks- Maybe I should try growing breasts or something.

Kikyo: Good luck with that.

Jakotsu: -flinches-

Miroku: I might as well become bi or something since people have me grope nothing but men.

Misty: Think of our child Miroku-kun!

Miroku: You're right dear, the sake of our child and future children depend on my masculinity. Otherwise, our children will end as fucked up as Sesshomaru and Naraku's children.

Naraku and Sesshomaru: -hits monk over the head- We heard that!

Inuyasha: These guys will never learn.

Kagome: AHHHHHH! –falls down a cliff-

Inuyasha: -turns around- Kagome? –looks down the cliff- Where'd the hell this come from?

Sango: No clue.

Inuyasha: -glances at Sango- So, you're no longer upset about Miroku being married.

Sango: Nah, I got my revenge.

Kikyo: Besides, you can always come by our place Sango-chan.

Inuyasha: -blushes- What…?

Sango and Kikyo: Is that a problem?

Inuyasha: No, not at all… But, two women at the same time…?

Sango: We did it before!

Kikyo: And besides, you didn't have a problem seeing two girls at once.

Inuyasha: -hangs head and thinks- So Kikyo was pissed about it…

Sango: Aww! Look at him; he looks like a sad puppy!

Kikyo: Inu you're so kawaii!

Inuyasha: I'm not a puppy! –feels something touch his ass- Miroku!

Miroku: You think I like this? It's in the dare.

Sango and Kikyo: It said 'Naraku'! –takes Inuyasha away- Not 'Inuyasha-kun!'

Miroku: It's kinda hard to grope someone who won't stay still. –points a finger in another direction-

Sesshomaru: I don't care if I DO look like an idiot! I'll die before you run off together!

Me and Naraku: Catch us then!

Kirra: -snuggles closer to Bankotsu- I'm happy!

Bankotsu: I am too, believe me on that.

KSDG: -schreeches to a halt- Stop you two.

Naraku and Sesshomaru: Why?

KSDG: We gotta make sure this loverly couple gets married. Come everyone to the alter. Do you take Kirra to be your wife?

Bankotsu: Yup.

KSDG: And we all know you want Bankotsu.

Kirra: Yup!

KSDG: Kiss the bride then, and there's a bedroom upstairs.

-the two are already near the door-

Sesshomaru: That was fast… -picks me up- And she's mine dammit!

Naraku: WHAT?! NUH-UH! –suddenly flinches- Miroku!

Misty: He kind of had to.

Miroku: -takes his daughter into arms- Yeah, and besides I just have to grope Jakotsu for the remainder of the time. Oh, Sesshomaru and Katana are over there. You're so cute! –kisses daughter on the forehead-

Naraku: Sesshomaru, come back here with her! I wanted her first and you know it!

KSDG: He's right.

Sesshomaru: You'd pick that devilish looking jackass over me?

KSDG: Oh come on. –hugs Naraku and points to his face- Who does not think this is smexy? Sides, you were married to him weren't you Fluffy?

Sesshomaru: We still are!

Naraku: And you took my interest. –picks me up- We're gonna elope so go away!

Hakudoshi: I'm getting a new mommy! And she's evil so it works wonderfully!

Naraku: See? Our children prefer her more than you.

Sesshomaru: -takes me back- She's mine though. I screwed her before you did, chapter 20 said so.

Naraku: So? You saw her only as a human and I've been hitting on her longer than you so you're 'claim' on her matters not.

Hakudoshi and Kanna: Katana-chan, can we go get snow cones?

KSDG: Sure kids. Let's leave the adults to converse. –takes the two by the hand-

Kikyo: I never expected Naraku and Sesshomaru to fight over Katana-chan.

Sango: Neither did I, but we also have to remember: they like the evil type.

Inuyasha: Well, this chapter is now coming to a close and we're terribly sorry for the slow update.

Jakotsu: This made up for it thought right?

Kikyo: And Katana-chan says that she has now put her 2nd profile for stories that are not Inuyasha related. Her name's Amaya Matsushita, and if you wish to see it, she'll put up a link for you on her 1st account.

Misty: Till next time!


End file.
